My Probie Problem
by McNozzoFanBoy
Summary: Tony knows who he is and is pretty happy with his life. However he does have one major problem...Timothy McGee! Story is rated M for later content. SLASH M/M DONT LIKE DONT READ. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Probie Problem.**_

_Authors note:_

_Ok so this is my first FanFiction ever so please review and let me know where I can improve on things also I'm writing this story not just for me but for you guys as well so by reviewing you will have the opportunity to tell how you want this story to develop. Criticism is welcome by all me means but please do not be rude about it._

_Just something I decided to do after because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_There WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES LATER ON IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. _

_Love you all._

**Chapter 1**

My name is Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo and I'm gay. That's right I said it and I'll say it again. I. Am. Gay. It's a fact of life, something I tried for many years to avoid but alas I couldn't run forever. I tend to not broadcast it too much as it always leads to that awkward conversation that people insist on having, 'How long have you known?', 'Have you ever been with a girl before?' and my personal favourite that's usually the first question they all ask 'Are you sure?' I mean come on! It's like their expecting to turn around and be like 'Ya know what? No I'm not sure, I'm saying this purely for shits and giggles'. I'm how old for crying out load I think I know what I am by now after having spent the six years trying to deny to myself. I suppose I should answer these questions for you though, it'll help you all to get an idea and to stop wondering what the answer are yourselves.

Around six years ago my best friend at the time used to stay at mine on a somewhat regular basis and well one weekend we were bored and decide to do the good old game of truth or dare and as you can imagine the dare became a favourite for both of us and took over the whole game. Eventually we ended up fooling around together for the first time, no oral or anything just touching and exploring each other's bodies to start with. Things picked up speed very quickly from here though and it led to use both fooling around with each other on a regular basis, no sex, just oral and plenty of foreplay. The reason I tell you that there was no sex, I can't stress this enough, is because to me sex is a very important thing and should really only be between to people for a meaningful reason not just because you need to empty your sack and leave. Don't get me wrong I have the urge every couple of weeks to go out and grab some stranger and literally fuck them so rough that they won't want to sit down for a few days. Anyway this fooling around on a regular basis went on for years and still kept telling myself that it was just a phase, that was until I started to obsess about it, I was in a relationship with a girl who claimed to love and I found myself not wanting to be in the relationship, I couldn't stand her, I couldn't stand to kiss her, touch her and the thought of sex made me want to throw myself down the stairs. It was then that I realised why I didn't want to be in the relationship, years of denial had finally caught up with me and it was time to face it.

Anyway that's my past, what I want to tell you about is my present and the problems that I am currently facing. You see I work for NCIS as part of a small team, first off there the boss 'Gibbs' he's alright, would be better if he didn't slap the back of my head so much and I think really he just needs to find someone he can talk with properly like I assume he did with director Jenny Shepard before she died. Secondly there's Ziva David, her bite is definitely worse than her bark I can assure that much right now, I've seen her take down some guys with a single bullet, I really wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her but we have an understanding we joke, we chat sometimes I annoy her too much but she knows it's all in good fun and she's helped me a lot the past few weeks. Thirdly one of the most important people who has helped me over the years is Abby Sciuto. Abby is like a sister to me, she's Goth and covered in tattoos, always playing loud music in her lab but got to hand it to the girl she is a technical genius. Abby has been by my side ever since the time an ex-boyfriend of my decided to stalk me and broke into my home, man I remember that evening it was the only time that I've seen Abby literally lose it with someone and then turn on me 'the victim' demanding answer as to why I didn't tell her, anyway the point is I'd do anything for the girl.

Finally the last member has caused me so many sleepless nights; he is beyond cute especially when he gets into his geeky computer language. I make him the butt of all my pranks, he used to scowl at me but nowadays he just smiles at me as he tilts his head to side like he can see that the only reason I prank him is because it means his focus is on solely on me then. The amount times I've dreamt and fantasied about this member of the team. Every time we're alone I just want to throw him down and have my way with him over and over again until I can no longer do it anymore. The man of all my problems, my Probie…Timothy McGee.

_Authors note: _

_So what did you all I think? I know it's not much at the moment but I wanted to give a little insight into a past of Tony's before getting into the real stuff, it helps me to get a feeling then for what may happen. _

_Just a quick note to say that I will try to update this at least once a week, but I do have other things to be getting on with such as Uni work. But I am determined to see this story all the way through._


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note:_

_Ok so this is my first FanFiction ever so please review and let me know where I can improve on things also I'm writing this story not just for me but for you guys as well so by reviewing you will have the opportunity to tell how you want this story to develop. Criticism is welcome by all me means but please do not be rude about it._

_Just something I decided to do after because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own amusement._

_There WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES LATER ON IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. _

_Love you all._

_**Chapter 2**_

Today was just like every other day, I got up went for a run, showered, met up with Abby and went for a quick breakfast before finally turning up at NCIS. Ziva was already in; no surprises there, sometimes it's like both her and Gibbs sleep in the bull pen. McGee was nowhere to be seen as of yet, so I figure it's time for me to have some fun and be the first thing he focuses on for the day.

As I approached his desk trying to work out what I could to do my Probie that I haven't already done to him I could see Ziva watching me out the corner of my eyes.

'What!' I asked as I turned around to face her.

'You know Tony; you should stop torturing poor Timothy and just talk to him instead'

'Just because we get drunk together and talk about McGeek, doesn't mean that I want to embarrass myself by telling him how much I'd love to….'

Thank the heavens that something or someone must be watching over me because before I could even finish that sentence a cheery voice that I swore could have been from heaven itself rang out across the bull pen.

"Good morning guys. And love to tell me what Tony?"

Shit I thought to myself, I better come up with a lie fast and ever since I gave Probie those lessons in interrogation on how to pick out lairs he's been able to pull me on almost every lie I've fed him.

"Love to tell you…that you get to ride with Ziva today Probie"

For a what felt like hours but was actually seconds Probie just looked at me, he titled his head slightly to right and I felt the same thing I feel every time he looks at me like that, like he can see right through me. I'm sure he knows I'm lying to him, but he just shakes his head slightly and continues on over to his desk, Thank god.

I turned back around to look Ziva in the eyes while McGee was busy looking through his drawers, she wore one of the smuggest grin's that would even put me to shame and that's saying something and a glint in her eyes that tells me she fancies having some fun at my expense. I pull a face at her that says "don't even think about" but alas I see her giving in to the side of her that means I'm going to want to make an excuse to leave at some point. I roll my eyes at her and turn back around to go to my desk in order to look busy and keep my head down, something tells me I don't want to face McGee when these words come out of her mouth.

"Hey Tim?" I hear Ziva ask, with a glint of humour in her voice.

"Whats up Ziva?" I hear Probie reply.

"Whats your kind?" Ziva asked. I couldn't help chuckle to myself; she always struggled with phrases.

"Kind? Ziva?" Probie obviously hadn't caught onto what Ziva intended to say, which made me laugh even harder.

"You know…Kind. The kind of people you like." Ziva explained as if it was obvious.

"Oh you mean type! Whats my type?"

"I hate the way your Americans have so many different phrases for things, I don't know why I try sometimes."

I heard Ziva give a big sigh, I but fully aware of where this conversation was going I continued to pretend that I was looking for something in my desk.

"But yes I meant type?" She asked I could hear she was getting a little worn out by the conversation already. Ha! That'll teach her to try and tease me on the sly.

"Well…let's see… I suppose smart, funny, cute as can be and short hair, not fussed on height… oh and strong nothing wrong with someone who is strong enough to put themselves out there for me, I really love people who know what they want and aren't afraid to take it…I suppose that's why I liked Abby so much… speaking of her I forgot I've got to go and drop of some samples to her"

I heard McGee shuffling around and then I could his footsteps as he went to walk past my desk they suddenly stopped.

"You ok down there Tony?"

I tried to sit up quickly to look him in eyes so he wouldn't be suspicious or worried but as I sat up to quick I bashed the back of my head on the desk.

"Ah…Fuck!...I'm great Probie, just looking for something" I told him rubbing the back of my head, which began to throb with a dull ache.

"Right" He nodded as he spoke and then quickly rushed off to the elevator so he could see Abby.

Rubbing the back of my head I watched him leave, damn his ass was firm and the pants he had on were just the perfect fit to really show it off. I heard a light chuckle to my side and when I turned around I saw that Ziva had come to sit on the side of my desk.

"See Tony you would be perfect together, you're all of those things he said…. Well you're some of them at least."

I scowled at her for that comment but at the same time I couldn't help the little blush that was creeping across my face.

"As much as McDork would be lucky to have someone like me, he was talking about women" I told her.

"Ah…But how do you know? He didn't use any words to imply he was talking about women." She pointed out.

"Yeah but he didn't exactly imply men either and besides he's clearly straight. He had that major thing for Abby remember, wouldn't surprise me if he still does."

I learnt across my putting my throbbing head in my arms to try and stop the oncoming headache. I felt a hand on my back rubbing small circles. Here we go the sympathy line; why is it every time someone feels the need to tell me "it'll all be ok" they have to start rubbing my back like it helps.

"Well you heard him Tony, be strong and put yourself out there and stop being afraid to go after what you want. Take him out and talk to him just the two of you. You always spend weekends together anyway don't you? So talk to him then. It'll all work out, trust me."

I looked up her and gave her a small smile, I appreciate that's she's trying to cheer me up and help me deal with the situation but I really don't feel like pep talks to get my pumped for something I know I'm never going to do.

"I know your right Ziva, to be honest talking the only way this is going to go away. If he rejects me then it should allow me to get over him and if he doesn't…"

"Which he won't" She chimes in quickly.

"Well if he doesn't… I don't know what I'd do?" I turned my head away from her, I couldn't let her see my face if I had to explain.

"What do you mean you don't' know what you would do Tony? This is you; you would be happy, slightly annoying but happy none the less, right?"

"You're kidding me right Ziva? I want him, I want him so bad it hurts but finally having him won't make the pain go away Ziva. It'll make it worse because I'll be spending every day wondering when I'm going to mess it up and I couldn't stand there and watch his heart break Ziva, it'd kill knowing that's what will happen to him." I explained to her, I could feel my voice shaking.

I could be more grateful that Ziva didn't try to come around to face me because she would of seen the tears streaking my face, I think my voice gave it all away.

"But Tony, you don't know that's what will happen." She tried to comfort me.

"Oh come on, cut the crap Ziva! I can't have a normal relationship. It doesn't matter if its romantic or family, I drive them both away or they go and die. The only relationships I can manage are working related ones and that's only thanks to Gibbs' rules that he drilled into my head. "

I could feel my blood pressure rising, I was starting to get frustrated. I felt sorry for Ziva because this was getting taken out on her and it wasn't her fault. The truth was I was frustrated with myself. I jumped up of my seat and started to pace back an fourth in front of Ziva.

"Come on, there is nothing I can do, my family didn't want, girls never wanted me when I was younger and guys defiantly don't want me! The most I manage is one night stands these days and there not as many as I make out to be!" I ranted on at her.

"Err… Tony." I heard Ziva trying to stop me but I was in full rant mode and nothing said was going to stop me.

"It's not like I can just walk up to Tim and go 'Hey Probie, I'd really like to fuck your brains out over and over again because I've liked you ever since you started here all those years ago, in fact it's that much I'm practically obsessed."

"TONY!" Ziva shouted at me very sternly and the look in her eyes said it all.

"He's behind me isn't he?" I asked closing my eyes, lifting my right hand to my head now I could really feel the headache coming on.

"Yes I am Tony." McGee's voice sounded from behind.

"Shit."

_Authors note:_

_Wow I didn't see this coming myself; I just decided to start writing and just flow with it haha. _

_I just want to say thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and reviewed, I've got to say I'm surprised so many people actually read the first chapter and seem to be enjoying it. Clearly I'm doing something right so let's hope you all stay interested._

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think about it, by all means tell me in your reviews how you want this story to develop and I shall cater to you guys because that why I'm doing it, for all of you!_

_Again Love you all._


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I don't not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_There WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES LATER ON IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ. _

_Love you all._

_**Bold Italics = Past events**_

**Chapter 3**

It's been two days since Probie over-heard my confession and all I can remember after realising he was there was grabbing my backpack without looking at him and bolting from the building. I gave Gibbs a call and told him I wasn't feeling well and didn't want to risk infecting the whole team so I needed some time at home. I haven't eaten or showered through the past two days, I just lie here on my bed looking at the ceiling. Probie's tried calling my cell around twenty times now and has even knocked on the door begging me to "open up and talk to him", well he can get fucked I don't intended on doing that any time soon.

Abs came around yesterday to check on me, she had heard what had gone on; probably through McGossip. I had no choice but to see her as she has my emergency key in case I ever lose mine or I need her to pick something up for me. She tried to make me eat she really did but I was having none of it.

_**Yesterday:**_

_**I was lying on my bed minding my own business trying to forget everything when I heard the creak of my front door opening. No doubt that'll be Abby seeing as she has a key.**_

"_**Tony? You here?" I heard her say as if she was asking the whole apartment**_

"_**What do you want Abs?" I shouted through the apartment to her**_

"_**Ah see I knew you were here, now I'm not talking to you properly until you get your ass out here DiNozzo" man the way she sounds she could give Gibbs a run for his money.**_

_**I figure there is no other way; she won't leave until she physically sees that I am ok and says whatever it is she has come to say to me. So I get up and slip into some baggy pants, I approached my bedroom door and just as I prepare myself to see the sympathy that I know will be in her eyes I let out a deep heavy sigh. I walk out of my room and head straight for my fridge to get a beer before looking at her, seems like I'm going to be needing a drink to get through this one. I turn around a sure enough there's Abby sat on my sofa trying to look at me like she normally does but her eyes give her away; It's like her eyes have a layer of water over them making the pupils appear deeper with a little raise of the eyebrows, classic sympathy look. **_

"_**So who told you what went down, Probie or Ziva?" I asked her plainly **_

"_**It doesn't matter who told me, the point is you should of called me rather than calling in sick" She says this with a voice that sounds understanding but at the same time like I'm being told of by my mother for not contacting her.**_

"_**Either way Abs, I don't need to hear it. I don't need to be told everything will be ok. I don't need to be told to hold my head up high and that I have nothing to be ashamed of. "I stated to her.**_

"_**Well you've got to talk…" she began**_

"_**And I don't have to talk to McGee either; I don't have to do anything" She looked a little taken aback by my abruptness, normally I let Abby finish what she has to say; even when we argue I let her finish before I talk back.**_

_**Abby just looked at me, this time her eyes showed more frustration to them than a few minutes ago. I clearly hurt her by not letting her try and help. She stood up and walked straight over to the front door and just before she left she told something I didn't expect to hear from her.**_

"_**Rule # 45: Clean up the mess you make. You have to deal with this sooner or later whether you want to or not Tony." And with that she left.**_

Present Day:

I know Abby's right. The sooner this gets dealt with the better, but what on earth would I say to him. It's bad enough that I normally could look at him with the image me fucking him being in my head, but to sit there and look at him when he knows what I want to do to him. No, No chance in hell I wouldn't have enough self-control to handle that situation and it's not like I could have the conversation in a public area with him just in case some over-hears us or my temper gets the better of me.

Ok, no more self-pity. It's time to get up shower and then come up with some solutions on how to sort this out. Abs' right I've got to clean up mess I've made and get this out of the way.

I sit up on my bed run both my hands through my hair, I get up and head over to the bathroom and turn the shower on. God the sound of that hot water running makes me feel refreshed already. I strip out of my pants and hop in. While I'm in the shower I start to contemplate the different options that I have.

I could avoid McGee completely but that would put pressure on the team and make it very difficult to get any work done, or I could talk to him and listen to a very well-rehearsed speech about he's not interested in my like that and how we will always be friends and team mates. That's when it hits me, the director has been looking for volunteers to away on assignment for a few months, and apparently it's one of those crazy assignments that he could order people to go on. Something to do with the risks being too high, so a guy would have to incredibly stupid or brave to volunteer for it. Or…. desperate enough to get away from a certain team member.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself liking this last idea more and more. Ok yeah its extra work but I don't care, I could do with a bit of a challenge and providing nothing goes wrong it would do me the world of good. The fact that I'd get away from Probie for a few months is just a perk. The downside?... I'd be away from Probie for a few months with hardly any contact. Even so it can't hurt for me to go see the director in the morning and get some more information about the assignment if it seems good then I'll go, if not then I'll need a new plan.

I wonder out into my living room still in my towel just as my stomach gives a nice growl. I'd forgot I hadn't eaten in few days, so I head towards the fridge to see if I have any edible food left because if not then I'm definitely ordering a nice meat feast pizza. While I'm searching through the outdate cheese, milk and god knows what the green brown stuff is at the back, I heard the door creak open again. Abby!

I was just about to begin to real off an apology but found myself not being able to even think when I realised who I was faced with.

"I used the spare key. We need to sort this out Tony" Probie explained as held the key out to me.

Two things shot straight to my mind, the first was that it was just my fucking luck that he'd turn up while I'm still wet and in nothing but a towel and the second was one word that came out verbally.

"Abby" I growled.

_Authors note:_

_Oh No! What will Tim have to say to Tony? Did anyone see that coming, because I didn't until I actually wrote it._

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review and tell me what your thoughts are on how the story is going and how you want it to progress. Criticism is welcome by all me means but please do not be rude about it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_There WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES LATER ON IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 4**

"Abby" I growled

"Don't blame Abby, Tony. She just wants us to sort this out" McGee explained to me.

"There is nothing for us to talk about Probie!" I snapped back at him.

I keep telling myself this can't be happening, not now. Not while in nothing but a towel and still wet from my shower. But something tells me this is going to happen whether I want it to or not.

"Is that so Tony?" Humour covering McGee's voice

"I think we have plenty to talk about after what I over-heard the other day" He continued as he made his way around to my sofa passing directly in front of me.

Why on earth was Probie being so smug about this? This isn't the normal stuttering Tim. Something is very different about him.

Just as I was getting lost in my own thoughts about where this new Probie was coming from I catch him quickly glance over my wet chest for a brief second. But that can't be right, can it? I had to imagine that quick run of the eyes. I'm just grasping at straws that's what it is he was problem just looking around the room and I'm now looking for some reason to show that this could end in a way that would mean me and him…

"Earth to DiNozzo!" McGee dragged me from my thoughts with a nice big smile upon his face.

"So let's get down to it, shall we?"

Oh god yes! I would love nothing more than to get down to it with my Probie. No can't think like that, a towel isn't the best item to cover anything up. Stay Calm Tony!

I clear my throat before I began to speak.

"Again McTalkative. There is nothing that we need to discuss. Are we clear on that one?" I tell him, a slight hint of warning to not push the subject further.

Probie sighs and gets up off of the couch, shaking his head and….by the sounds of it laughing to himself.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. You're really going to play dumb about all of this. About how you've been obsessed with me since I joined the team…"

He gets closer and closer to me, until he is about an inch away from my face and whispers into my ear.

"..About how much to you want fuck my brains out over and over again?"

The way he whispers into my ear in such a husky voice, that doesn't sound like it should belong to McGee but is hot as hell, sends a twitch straight down to my cock and I can't help but blush. He moves his back a few inches and looks into my eyes.

"This is why Abs, wanted us to sort this out." He tells me softly

He leans in and I instinctively close my eyes and it happens. Softly at first but none the less, I'm actually kissing my Probie! Better yet he started it. He remains soft until I manage to get a grip of myself and begin to kiss back. That appeared to be the only say so he need because he suddenly deepened the kiss and but a bit of force behind, I have never been kissed like this before. It's like there is a whole other to Probie that I have never seen before. Normally he is so quiet and stutters when you challenge him on almost anything, but here is kissing another guy that he initiated.

Wait a minute…. This can't be right. This is not like McGee at all, something is defiantly not right here. Probie isn't the type to just turn up unannounced, act all cocky and then start kissing a guy. Maybe it's some form of sick joke to him and he's just testing to see if I really like him then he can back to NCIS and everyone will have a good old laugh at my expense.

I push McGee back, breaking the kiss. He stumbles a few feet away, panting, red in the face but he looks worried.

"Why'd you do that Tony?" He demands

Whatever I say to him now I have to keep calm because if he is having a joke at my expense then I will lose it big time.

"Whats your angle, Probie!" I ask him breathing heavily myself although I no longer know if it's from that kiss or if its anger building up ahead of itself.

"Who put you up to this?" I shout at him

Probie pulls a face that shows a mix of confusion and hurt at the same. The hurt in his face is killing but I need to know whats going on here.

"You honestly think someone put me up to this?" He asks

"Oh come on Tim, this isn't you at all, you're never this confident. Someone must have put you up to this. 'DiNozzo confesses he wants to fuck my brains out, let's have some fun and make him think he'll get a chance too'." My voice gradually getting louder. That's it now the anger has jumped the gun before I can even find out if this is a joke or not.

Probie appears to caught off guard by my calling him Tim. He knows that I will only call him by his first name when I'm being extremely serious about something. He looks me dead in the eyes which seem to be close to tears.

"Tony, for you to think that I would purposely set out to hurt you like that… It kills me that you would even think me capable of such a thing. I came here tonight because after what happened the other day I didn't know what to do. I finally discovered the one thing I've been hoping for, for years was actually true. That you would want me in some shape or form. I tried calling in order for us to talk this through but you wouldn't open the door to me, then I found Abby in her lab yesterday ranting and raving at how stubborn you were being. So I told her that I wanted you so badly, and then I asked for her key to your apartment as I know she has it so I could come in and sort this out before you do something stupid." McGee had tears coming down his face and his voice shook with both frustration and hurt.

"Because stupid things are the only thing I'm good at right McPerfect" I spat at him

"What... No Tony, I didn't mean…." Probie tried to explain but full blown anger is never a good mix within a DiNozzo

"No! You hit the fucking nail right on the head. I did the stupid thing of letting you find out how much I want you fuck your brains out and now you assume I'm going to do something stupid yet again! Well you know what? Come tomorrow I'll be doing what you call stupid but I may call the best decision I'll ever make in my life." I yell at him.

"What the hell are you on about Tony?" McGee questions as he tries to approach me but I step back away from him and begin pacing left to right.

"First thing in the morning, I'm going to see the director and volunteer myself for that assignment that deemed too risky to order people to go on" I tell him.

I stop pacing and glance over at him and I can see in his eyes that I have just landed a nice fat bullseye. Probies eyes widen and he shakes his head at me.

"Are you crazy? There's a reason the director is only taking volunteers on that assignment. What do I need to do to prove that I came here with the intention of being with you through I decision of my own? Tell me? Honestly whatever you think I can do to prove how much I genuinely want you tell me? Because if something ever happened to you I'd…" He let the last bit fade away like he couldn't bring himself to even think about it.

"You would what Tim?" I ask him quietly almost scared to even hear the answer.

McGee takes another step towards me again and this time I don't move I just look towards the floor letting the anger flow out of my body. I hear his footsteps getting closer and I can see his shoes in front of my feet after a few seconds. I feel his hand brush against my cheek and runs down to my chin, he slowly lifts my head up so he can look me in the eyes. I can see tears in his eyes and I know that I've also got them running down my face. He brushes his thumb across my check wiping away a tear. He places he forehead directly against mine.

"I couldn't live without you Tony. You volunteer, I Volunteer. I will follow you to the end of world as _**your**_Probie." He tells me softly.

This is it. This is real. This is the Timothy McGee that I know. So sensitive.

"I believe you Tim. I'm sorry for accusing you…" I start to apologise but he puts a finger on my lips.

"Rule #6 Never say you're sorry. Just shut up and kiss me Tony."

_Authors note:_

_Aww isn't that nice! I know this Chapter seems a bit hectic but I honestly couldn't see the situation going any other way. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. _

_Also a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far I'm surprised this story has taken off so well haha. _

_More chapters to come real soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_There WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER OF THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ._

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS I HAD UNI WORK TO RUSH AND THEN I CAUGHT A COLD BAD TIMES. ANYWAY HERES THE CHAPTER. _

_THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 5**

"I believe you Tim. I'm sorry for accusing you…" I start to apologise but Probie puts a finger on my lips.

"Rule #6 Never say you're sorry. Just shut up and kiss me Tony." He tells me in a hushed tone.

I close my eyes for a second taking in a breath to compose myself and I close the distance between our faces. I feel McGee's arms settle on my waist and then he pulls me in towards his body wrapping his arms around me fully. Our faces barely an inch away from each other's we just take a moment to stare into each other's eyes; this is a moment I never want to forget.

After a second that felt like eons I finally close the distance and let my lips find McGee's. Gentle at first, testing; like how a person tips a toe in the pool to check the temperature. But the contact sends a surge through my body like I've never known and I go from gentle to hunger in a split second. I hear McGee moan from the sudden change and feel his hunger begin to surface as we both start to move towards the couch.

We reach the couch and I only have to apply a little weight to McGee's body to get him to fall back onto it with me on top. I begin to claw at Probies clothes throwing them where I can, I grab his buttoned up shirt and just rip it open with one clean tug.

"Sorry…" I whisper quickly to him

"You going to worry over a shirt, or concentrate on the meal at hand DiNozzo?" He asks in a teasing voice.

"Point taken" I reply

I dive straight for his neck, licking a nipping away determined to leave a mark; it's always been a DiNozzo trait, leaving a mark on someone you really like.

I feel one Probies hands run down the length of my back and slip under my towel so he can get a firm grasp at my arse. As he keeps a firm grasp on my buttock I run my hand down his firm chest slowly and stop just as I reach the waist of his pants. I feel him buck up a little and take in a deep breath so his stomach and waist sink, trying to get my hand to sink lower. I decide to let only two fingers breach the top of his pants and ran them across his waste; I felt Probie give a little shiver and a whimper that told me he wanted much more and that my famous DiNozzo teasing was working its charm.

I slowly undid his pants and removed to find a type of boxers that really shouldn't have surprised me.

"Yano Probie, for someone who came here for me, you could have worn something other than the Binary Coded boxers" I tell him with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Well I wouldn't want you to think of me as anything but your geeky Probie, so think of them as a statement" he replied chuckling to himself

"Well unfortunately McGeek…" I place my hands on the elastic rim "They have to go" I say smugly as I remove his boxers to reveal his swollen cock.

"I figured as much Tony" He replied as a blush began to spread across his face

I stood up and stared and Tim's naked body for a few seconds taking everything in. When did McGee get so fit, he used to just be so…round, but now he has firm abs and that stomach…? I could literally eat anything off of it. And I didn't imagine Tim to be so….

"Everything ok Tony?" Tim's voice dragged me away from my thoughts. He sounded a little worried.

I crouch down in front of him and put my hand on the side of his face, pull him towards me and give him a deep kiss filled with heat.

"Everything is fine Timothy. I just think this would be better for us in the bedroom." I reassure him offering my hand out to him.

He takes my hand and gets up in agreement, I turn to lead him to the bedroom and as I turn my back a feel his hand grab the towel and pull it away with one swift motion.

"Now we're on an even playing field" he grins at me.

I laugh at him and he joins in as we make our way to my room. Wow I don't think I have ever felt this comfortable with someone I'm about to, plan to or just slept with. It's like no matter what this feels right and comfortable for us to not have to go through it in that awkward silence some people do.

We make it to my bedroom and we push the sheets of the unmade bed out of the way. We lie down next to each other just staring into each other's just for a moment. It's silent but it's not an uncomfortable silence, it's the kind of silence that says we're both savouring the moment; making sure neither of us forgets this.

"Tony…" I hear McGee's voice a little shaken

"Yeah Tim" I reply

He moves his head onto my chest and I put my arm around him by pure instinct.

"There's something you should know…" He continues, but I can already see what he's going to say.

"Tim don't worry about what happens tonight, if this is as far as you want it to go then we can just lie here in each other's arms and make out all night in the nude" I tell him chuckling at the last bit.

I feel McGee chuckle at that last bit as well. His body relaxes against mine.

"Thanks Tony, it's just I don't want to rush the things I've never done before you know?"

"Tim, you don't have to explain your reasons to me, we have all the time in the world to get to those things. I'm just glad you're here with me…naked." I tell him

Yet again I feel his body chuckling on my chest and I tighten my grip on him really cuddling into him. I can't remember the last time I actually held some in my arms like this without actually having sex. It felt strange but at the same time it felt like I was on top of the world. Like I had found my place in life and that place was with McGee in my arms.

"Thank you for understanding Tony" I hear McGee

"Anything for you my Probie." I tell him

With that Probie raises his body and looks me in the eyes. His eyes as so beautiful, there so peaceful but at the same time I can see a sense of trauma in there somewhere; like he's been hurt badly in his past by something or someone.

"That's right Tony…" He begins firmly "I'm your Probie" He finishes with a big smile and leans in to kiss me again.

"Well I'll tell you what McSlimJim seeing as how we're just going to lie around naked all evening how about you get the covers up off the floor and I'll find us a DVD that we won't even watch" I say to him with a wink.

"Ok Tony…" He replies nice eager

I hop off of the bed and head straight for my DVD cupboard. When I hear his voice flow from the room.

"No Magnum Tony!"

"WHAT! Come Tim please!" I yell back to him

"I want your attention on me DiNozzo, not on the screen" He shouts back laughing

"Fair point Probie. But I'm going to make you wish you let me put Magnum on when I'm done with you" I reply to him catching my reflection in the mirror and seeing that evil look in my eyes that said McGee was so getting teased tonight and over the next few days.

_Authors note:_

_Aww isn't that nice! _

_I know this Chapter may seem like a let-down in terms of a build-up to some big sex scene but don't not worry there will be one at some point. I just don't want our boys to rush anything just yet ;)_

_Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. _

_Also a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far I'm surprised this story has taken off so well haha. _

_More to come real soon._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 6**

Its 5am, I've haven't been to sleep yet. After Probie fell asleep in my arms I watched him for a while before moving out into the living room. My heads been running frantic since last night, how did it come to this point hey?

On one hand it's great to know that McGee wants me and judging from what he said last night he wants a future for us both. Truth be told I want the same thing but… can I do that to him? Can I let him love me like many before him, only to break his heart? Can I let him care deeply for me before I end up doing the DiNozzo trait of running and hiding?

Can I let myself love him?...Honestly I let that happen the day he walked through the door at NCIS.

I let out a heavy sigh and lean back on the couch still naked. I hear Probie stir a little in his sleep followed by a little whimper. No doubt he's realised I'm no longer in the bed. I stand up and head back through to the bedroom; I'd have to get him up soon anyway so we can get ready for work. As I enter the room I can see him moving his arm up down over my side of the bed reaching for me, I let out a little chuckle and climb over the top of him and press my lips slightly against his. The kiss is lovely, warm and very tender, Probie lets out a soft moan indicating that his finally waking up.

I move my head away and put it against his forehead.

"Come on McTasty, we got start getting ready for work" I tell him softly

He moans a little and tries to snuggle back up in the covers.

"Hmmmmmm….Just a little longer please" He begs me in an innocent voice

How could I say no to that voice, then again how could I say to McGee. Damn him and his fine ass.

"Fine but if you're not up by the time I get out of the shower, I swear ill make you get up" I warn him

A little grin slowly creeps along his face.

"It's not difficult to get me up Tony" he says smugly

I give a little chuckle and start towards the bathroom and tell him over my shoulder.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

We pull into the car of NCIS; we decided to take one car as Tim was planning on coming around tonight anyway for our usual weekend antics. I turn off the engine and look at Probie who is still pouting and trying is hardest not to look at me.

"Are you still sulking about me getting you out of bed?" I ask him laughing to myself

He turns round a really pouts at me now looking slightly annoyed. God it's cute as hell.

"Tony, you got a bucket of cold water and ice, and threw it on me!"

I really start laughing at his now and it make McGee give me his little death glare he tries sometimes.

"Oh come on McIceTea, I did warn you what would happen didn't I? So you only have yourself to blame." I explain to him

"Still you could of just came in a shook me and told me the time." He replies

"Oh lighten up Probie, if it makes you feel better I'll make it up to you later. How's that sound?" I ask him putting on the most 'I'm Sorry' fact that I can manage.

"Hmmm go on then I'll let you off…for now" he gives in to me, that's my Timmy always giving in to me. I smile to myself.

"Right I suppose we should go in then and get this day started" He continues

"Yes we should Probie…but first I need one more kiss from you" I tell him moving in closer.

A small blush creeps on to Probies face and he begin to laugh trying to stop me.

"Tony…what if someone sees us"

"So, let them see. Abby will be all over this the minute we walk through the door you know and so will Ziva, she has a sixth sense for these things when it comes to me." I see McGee nodding his head in agreement, so I continue.

"So ill handle Ziva, you handle Abbs, the only one we have to worry about is…" I let the sentence die realising what McGee was getting at.

"Gibbs" He finishes for me.

"Shit… I forgot about him"

"Any idea's how to get around him?" Probie asks me.

"We could always let him join in or watch" Reply with a serious face, waiting for the reaction I know is coming.

McGee begins to open the door to the car and steps out, I follow suit.

"You're a pig you know that right? Sometimes you're just disgusting" He tells me in his stern voice.

My laughter echoes through the car park.

"Oh come on Probie its funny. I wouldn't let him in on what we have at the moment." I walk around to him and lean close to his ear so my breath can glide along it as I talk, knowing he will be able to feel the heat in my voice.

"Besides you know me. DiNozzo doesn't share with others. You're all mine"

He stops at this and I take the opportunity to step ahead of him and press the elevator before he can realise whats going on. The last thing I see before the doors close is Probies face glowing a scarlet red colour.

Sat in the bull pen I look at the clock, it's been near enough an hour since I left Probie in the car park I assume he's gone straight down to see Abby and deal with her. No doubt she will be bouncing all around her office from excitement and asking for the details of what happened last night.

I chuckle to myself. Bless her she will sure get a disappointment when she hers all we did was literally sleep in the bed together.

Anyway I have to think of way to deal with Ziva, if she latches on to me like she normally does then she will have questions. Sometimes I don't know how she does it, she says I just have a glow about after being with someone; I'm beginning to think she actually following me… wouldn't put it past her.

And almost as if I had summoned the devil himself the bell on the elevator rings and out steps Ziva. She strides into the pen and stops at my desk. We share a look within a second and she continues to put her stuff at her desk, as soon as she sits down and turns to face me, I can already see the grin on her face.

"Good night Tony?" She asks me eyeing me up slowly

"Yeah it was alright" I reply looking at her cautiously, she knows doesn't she?

Ziva gets up from her chair and moves around to sit on the front of her desk.

"So who was it?" she asks amusement in her voice.

"No-one" I tell quickly busying myself pretending to look for something in my desk.

"Well it had to be someone, suddenly your I'll and now your back fighting health" she says smugly

"Fit Zi-va, its fighting fit. Work on the phrases" I tell her from under the desk.

"Ok fighting fit…" She replies sarcastically "But there was someone, hence why you can't look at me right now…"

I stick my head up at this and try and make a point of looking her in the eyes in order to try and get away not telling her the whole truth. To be honest we both know how this going to go down but who break routine, this is fun for both of us really.

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about." I use a tone that's trying too hard to be convincing.

Ziva start looking at her nails and starts to pick at something on them.

"So how come McGee turned up at yours last night?" She asks smugly holding her had up to light to get a good look at the nails. When she looks round at me, I'm just pouting as hard as I can at her.

"How did you know he came over?" I ask

"I'm an agent Tony, I have my ways and my sources" she replies

"Let me guess, Abby?"

Ziva feigns shock at this, but still wears a big grin on her face.

"You're going to blame my amazing skills on hearsay from Abby now, Tony?"

We both just keep eye contact for a few seconds and then we can't help ourselves , we both start laughing really hard, so hard people are standing up in order to get a look at what was so damn funny.

"So what happened?" she moves over to my desk now and leans against it looking down at me.

I turn so I can see her better, stretch my legs out and put my arms behind my head.

"Not a lot to be honest" I tell her

"Yeah right, the great Anthony DiNozzo finally gets what he wants and nothing happened" she teases but still asking the question.

"Seriously…" I tell her, but she doesn't look convinced. "Honest Ziva. He came around we spoke about a few things, I got a little pissed at him because I thought it was some sort of joke…"

She clips me around the back of the head for that.

"Ouch… Let me finish will you. We sorted that bit out and then we made out and shared a bed for night watching films." I finish explain to her rubbing my head.

Ziva stands up and walks around for a little bit, stretching her legs as we'll probably be heading out soon on a case. I stand up so I can get myself some coffee and Ziva finally walks over to me and gives me one huge hug.

"It's about time you got your act together Tony. And now that you have you can finally be happy." She says to me softly. "I'm happy for you, for both of you."

"Hmmm yeah "I reply to her, not sounding too excited about it all.

She lets go of me and holds me at arm's length.

"Whats going on in that head of yours Tony? Why aren't you happy about this?" Her eyes tell me she's worried.

"Don't get me wrong I'm happy. I'm really happy…but… I really can't deal with hurting him in the long run. I've been thinking about volunteering for that special assignment, but then Tim told me that if I do then he'll do the same. I can't put him in that position." I explain to her looking at the floor

"That his way of telling you how you mean to him though Tony. Of course you're not thinking about now are you?...Right? She asks me concern in her face.

"I don't know… maybe. I suppose if I do it and not tell him until it's too late, it'll only hut him for a few days and then we can both move on. You know me Ziva I may scream confidence but I'm not good at these relationships. If I just sneak off its quick and easy to get over for everyone."

Ziva takes me into yet another hug, yet this is feels different. This is a hug that screams sympathy and comfort.

"Look Tony, I think you will be an idiot if you still go through with it… But this is you we're talking about you will do what you feel is best for you without think twice. Just know if you were to go, He WILL follow you." She stresses to me.

"I know, I know I'm being stupid, I'd be fucking stupid to leave now, things haven't even really begun for me and Probie… but we still have to deal with Gibbs" I tell her feeling stupid for amusing the idea of leaving yet again.

"Tony!"

I cringe, why he always seems to be around at the most inconvenient times. I look around and see Gibbs standing by the elevator pointing at it.

"My office, now!" He yells.

I take one look at Ziva and utter one word.

"Fuck"

"I Believe that's Agent McGee's job" she says shoving me forwards towards Gibbs.

_Authors note:_

_Oh! Interesting stuff, will Tony stay and give Tim ago or will he try and flee?_

_Hope your all enjoying the story, things are about to get real interesting real soon so keep reading._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Will Update soon._

_Love you all _


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DONT READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 7**

"Tony!"

I cringe, why he always seems to be around at the most inconvenient times. I look around and see Gibbs standing by the elevator pointing at it.

"My office, now!" He yells.

I take one look at Ziva and utter one word.

"Fuck"

"I Believe that's Agent McGee's job" she says shoving me forwards towards Gibbs.

I let out a heavy sigh as I drag my feet towards the elevator, by the time I make it to Gibbs' office I can see he is already standing inside arms folded with his usual stern face waiting for me.

"Look boss I can explain…" I begin to rush out trying not to look at him

"Don't want to hear it just yet DiNozzo….Push the button" He replies in a voice that has no emotion.

I step into the elevator and press the button for it start moving the minute it does Gibbs reaches over and press the emergency break so it stops. He takes a minute letting the silence build around us, I find myself looking at him out the corner of my eye trying to find some form of emotion on his that would tell me how this would go down, but as per usual the boss has a face of stone that shows nothing. After a minute he turns and moves his arms to his hips and just stares at me, I turn to look him in the eyes and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well DiNozzo you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Or are you going to let me guess?" He asked sternly.

I feel my face begin to go a deep red.

"Yeah…Right…" I pause for a second trying to work out how to explain things to him.

"I haven't got all day DiNozzo"

"I broke one of the rules boss" I tell him figuring if I acknowledge the rule breaking the punishment won't be too bad.

Gibbs still continues with his stern stare, man how does this guy do it, it's like he doesn't feel anything sometimes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much. But whats it got to do McGee?"

"Well the thing is… the rule I broke was number 12" I say quietly bracing myself.

Sure enough a slap to head followed, but what I witnessed next was something I never thought was ever possible for boss.

I heard a faint chuckle coming from in front of me so I looked up to see what was so funny and to my surprise I could see him smiling. Seriously? Gibbs? Smiling? They just don't go together.

"Er…boss? You're smiling." I point out to him.

"Yeah Agent Obvious I am"

"Why?" I ask

"Because now I don't have to watch you two circle each other for years on end, although this does mean I need something new to watch." He explains to me and I can't help but pout at him.

"So you're not mad?" I question him with mild surprise in my voice.

"No Tony, I'm not mad."

"But I broke a rule boss" I don't know why I'm even pushing it like I'm asking for a punishment.

"Yeah. Yeah you did, but the rules are only a guideline." He explains "I only ask that this doesn't interfere with either of your work, otherwise we will have a problem." He goes back to the stern face.

I give out a little sigh, now there's a promise I can't exactly keep. Especially seeing as how I still can't decide if I'm staying or going.

"It won't be a problem for McGeek don't worry boss" I say turning away from him.

"And what about you DiNozzo? Will this relationship affect your work?" He pursues his questioning.

"My works gone unaffected this long right? Everything will be fine boss and if not ill deal with it ok." I tell him with a little more harshness than I intended.

Gibbs face softened up slightly, that's the thing about the boss. Although he would never admit it an none of us ever voice it, he is pretty much a father figure to all of us and does whatever he can to help us through our issues.

"What's going on Tony?" He asks in a soft voice that still managed to still sound rugged.

"Nothing…Well probably nothing… I don't know" I reply rubbing the back of my head with one of my hands.

Again I feel a hand clip me around the back of the head, this time a little harder than usual.

"Ouch! What was that one for?" I challenge him.

"Listen up DiNozzo. Everything will be fine. You aren't doing the usual running away. I've seen the way you two throw quick looks at each other. " He comforts me in a way.

"Yeah but what if I'm not enough."

"Hey, you two have the one thing my ex-wives never had for anyone"

"Which is what boss?"

"Love." He tells me and then releases the emergency break.

Even I have to admit that I never expected that kind reply from Gibbs of all people.

The doors open back up to the bullpen and as boss walks out he turns round to give me one last order to signify that the conversation is over.

"Don't let me down Tony, you know what to do."

"Gotcha boss" I call to him as he continues to walk away.

I continue you out of the elevator making my way towards Ziva's' desk, I sat on the end in front her as she looks up.

"So what was that all about I wonder." She muses at me with a little grin.

"You know exactly what that was about" I sneer at her with a grin of my own on my face.

"So I take it Gibbs is ok with it all then?" she continues

"Yeah, just told me to not let the whole Probie business interfere with either of our work. So yeah." I shrug my shoulders to her at the last bit.

"Hey! Abby! Wait!" I hear a voice shouting from the door near the stairwell.

I turn to Ziva as she looks over my shoulder to gain a better luck at what is going on.

"Sounds like Probie dealt with Abby and she's got over-excited." I tell her with a little chuckle.

"Well I bet your about to get a hyperactive filled hug." She replies

"Well let's take the wind out of her sails and beat her to the punch line." I grin evilly.

"You're going to punch her Tony?" Ziva asks a little shocked

"It's a figure of speech Zi-Va, it means before she can get over-excite about me an Probie, I'll kick it into over-drive and give her more than she expected."

"You're an evil boy Tony" Ziva says smugly as I lift myself off of the desk.

I take a few steps around her desk and then lean over towards her.

"Want to see what McGee go bright red and see a taste of what happened last night?"

Ziva jumps up out of her chair from excitement.

"Now this I have to see" she almost squeals

Just then Abby comes into view with McGee right behind trying to grab hold of her.

"Abby don't go getting excited and making a show. Please! Slow down." He practically begs her.

"Tony!" She squeals and starts to run towards me with the biggest grin I see on my. Good the things the bullpen is empty today otherwise this plan would get me in deep trouble with Probie later.

I put on the biggest smile and begin to run towards her with my arms stretched out. Just as she's about to reach me, I duck and continue running towards McGee who now looks slightly worried. I start laughing and grab McGee in my arms turning him around and pulling him towards me for a deep passionate kiss. I feel his arms wrap around my neck as he deepens the kiss.

"Hey!" I hear Abby shout at us.

I pull back from McGee whose face is bright red and hear him whisper.

"Count yourself lucky the bullpen is empty" he pants.

I begin to laugh as Abby tries to pout at me but can't help rocking back and forth on her feet from excitement.

"Is this how it's going to be now? I don't get my hug until you've seen your tech geek?" she asks me

I release Probie and walk over to Abby to give her a big hug.

"No Abs, you always get the first hug. I just wanted to out do you on excitement. You know me I aim to please." I grin at her.

"Well please to manage to do and not just with me." She says looking at both McGee and Ziva who are both wearing big smiles. I look at the other two smiling myself and see Ziva giving McGee a hug of her own as congratulations.

"Well I guess all that's left is to work out how to tell the boss" McGee ponders out loud.

Me and Ziva share a look.

"Yeah about that one McCute…" I begin

"I already know" Gibbs announce he arrival behind McGee and Ziva.

McGee looks at me with a little bit of panic in his eyes.

"You know what it's a quiet day, providing you've done your paperwork you can all go home." He tells us all.

Wow now this was a rarity for Gibbs to practically give us a day off. It's obvious that everyone else is thinking the exact same given the shock on everyone's faces. I'm the first to break the silence.

"Alright boss!" I yell doing a good old fist pump. I begin to run towards elevator grabbing McGee's arm.

"Just make sure I can contact you just in case!" Boss yells.

"Gotcha" I yell back.

Soon as we reach the elevator McGee turns to me still look flustered.

"Ok so you clearly have a plan." He says eyeing me up.

I chuckle lightly "Yes I do Probie. First back to mine so you can get your car. Then you're going to go home for an hour and back your weekend bag and change your clothes. Finally I will be picking you up and then we begin what is going to be deemed the best weekend of your life."

"Now this I'm looking forward too" I hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Just you wait Probie, this will be one weekend you will never forget and you won't want it to end." I tell him with a sparkle in my eye. I know exactly what to plan.

_Authors note:_

_Hope your all enjoying the story things are about to get real interesting real soon so keep reading._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Will Update soon._

_Love you all _


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_So I've been watching a lot of Mass Effect 3 clips lately and this chapter was inspired by a particular scene from the game in which Shepard and Kaidan have a romantic moment._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 8**

Once we returned to my place Probie got in his car and did exactly as I told him too, he went home and packed some clothes and had a shower, I made a point of telling him to bring something warm with him for tonight but knowing Probie he will get caught up in his excitement and forget.

Now that I have managed to get rid of him for an hour I can start putting my little plan into action. I hope he will love tonight, I'm going way out of my league with this, I'm finally going to the do one thing I've always been scared to do.

I rush in to my apartment and quickly change into some jeans and a shirt before going out again to start getting everything together. A feel a big smile on my way but at the same time I have an aching feeling within the pit of my stomach which I can only assume is due to the nerves.

One hour later I pull up outside of McGee building and make my way up to his apartment, I knock on his door three times just as I have always done; I only do it because he tells me he doesn't like it and that I should only knock once. I hear some rustling coming from inside which is followed by a loud thud.

"OW! The doors open" I hear from the other side of the door.

I open the door and find McGee in the middle of the floor holding his knee next to the his computer, he had clearly been doing his techno babble on it and didn't think clean it up, thus tripping as he's gone for the door. I can't help but chuckle at him.

"Hey Tony, I'm almost ready to go. I just want to grab a quick sandwich before we go." He tells me while still rubbing his knee.

"Don't bother with the sandwich McBLT; I've got you covered on that front." I reply with a little smile

"What have you got planned Tony?" Probie goes on to ask.

My smile gets even bigger and I figure I'll have a little fun and not spoil the surprise.

"Now that Probe! Would be telling." I laugh "Now let's go."

I walk over to him and offer him my hand in order to help him up. He takes it and once he's up he doesn't let go so we continue onwards to the door and down to my car.

"So where are we going Tony?" McGee starts with the questions again.

"Again McAskALot that would be telling." I tell him with a huge smirk on my face.

He pouts at me for the entire car ride which actually works in my favour because he's not even paying attention to where it is we are going. Eventually I park the car and Probie finally stop pouting at me and finally notices where we are.

"Err…Tony are we at the right place? I didn't think mountain trails were your thing."

"Come on Probie where's your sense of adventure?" I reply as I get out of the car and head around the back so I can get a basket out of the trunk.

"Hey I'm all for adventure but it'll be dark soon." He tells me with a hint of nerves in his voice.

I walk over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Probie, I come here all the time, this trail is actually well lit at night. Trust me." I finish as I slide my hand down the side of his body to meet his hand.

I take his hand and lock the car, pick up the basket and begin to make our way up the trail to my perfect spot. I just know in my gut that he will love this, but that feeling from earlier is still there.

After around 30 minutes of walking I can see Probie is getting a little fed up.

"Don't worry Probie, we are almost at the place and then you can relax." I tell him.

"Thank god." He replies slightly out of breath.

A few minutes later we were just about to reach my spot. I stop still holding McGee's hand making him stop with me.

"Tim…I want you to close your eyes." I say quietly.

"Erm…Ok Tony but why?" He answers back as he closes his eyes.

I walk up behind him and place my hands over his eyes.

"Hey!" he shouts

"Got to make sure you're not peeking." I chuckle at him.

"The reason I want you to close your eyes is because this place I'm going to show is something I've never shown to anyone else ever. This is the place I come to talk to myself and sort out my issues. When you see it you will understand why but I want it to have the full impact on your first few." I explain to him.

"Ok Tony. Lead the way" he says understandingly

I start to walk him forwards. We walk out on to a ledge of the mountain that over-looks the city below. Sun was beginning to set and few birds where flying across the sky as flying into the sun itself.

"Ok. Ready?" I whisper in his ear.

I feel his head nod and I remove my hands. Instantly I hear him gasp at the view.

"This. Is. Beautiful. Tony!" The shock clearly present in his voice.

"I knew you would like this place." I tell him.

"Like it? I love it. Look at that view and the sunset. The orange, red, yellow sky. It takes your breath away Tony….This really is a side of you none of us have ever seen." He turns to me looking me in the eyes.

"Well what can I say?" I reply scratching my head. "There's a lot people don't know about me."

"This really is beautiful Tony." McGee says again this time grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes. "Just like you." He finishes quietly and leans in to my body to kiss me lightly.

The kiss was only light and remained a light kiss as I didn't want things to get to heavy right now given the whole purpose of this outing.

"Well I'm glad you like the view…and the company. It's a good thing then that you're having a late picnic up here with me isn't it." I smile at him point towards the basket.

I walk over to the basket and pull out a blanket and begin to set everything up. After a few minutes we are both sat on the blanket; McGee lying between my legs leaning back against my chest.

We have a lovely bite to eat, plenty of sandwiches, strawberries and cream etc. But even this wasn't the reason for bringing him up here.

Night begins to take over the sky and stars gradually begin to dot the sky.

"Wow Tony the sky is in even more beautiful at night, I can't believe you organised this." McGee snuggles in a bit closer to my chest.

"Yeah. Yeah it is; suppose that why I love coming here so much. I feel like I can say anything here." I say with a peaceful tone.

I feel Probies head tilt up to face, I know he's realised that I've brought him here for another reason. But I focus looking out to the never ending sky of stars.

"I don't usually talk Tim. Not when it comes to relationships…" I begin.

He doesn't even reply, which I'm glad for. He just looks up at me listening to every word I say and allowing me to get everything out that I need to say.

"Then again I don't talk with any relationships. I only just about talk to you guys at work. But I'm going to change that Tim. I feel good about our chances, but our chances are only going to work if I can get past my issues and talk to you."

I feel a hand touch the side of my face.

"Tony, I'm always here. You know that. There is nothing in this world that would drive me away from you." He says softly.

"I know that Tim, I suppose that this whole thing hasn't sunk in just yet and that's why I'm looking at running away."

"But running away wouldn't solve it Tony. I'd still be here when you got back and when you did the feeling would come back."

I nod, for a few minutes I continue to look out at the sky and feel McGee breathing lightly against my chest.

"What do you want Tim?" I ask.

"We've been friends a long time Tony, have you known me to be with anyone?" He asks

I stay silent knowing the answer and he continues on.

"Maybe what I want is something deeper with somebody I already care about." He finishes.

I feel McGee roll over slightly and lie right back so he is lying across the length of my body. He continues to look at me, yet I still stare up at the stars. I think by staring at the stars it makes it easier for me to talk to him about everything. This way I don't have to see the emotion in his eyes and ponder if he is lying or not.

"That's what I want. What do you want?" He asks me back.

I give out a little sigh.

"What I want is some to come home too when things get grim. Someone to live for. Maybe love." I reply

"And can you see all of that with me?" Probie changes his tactic slightly.

"You and me? After all this time, it feels right." I tell him

I tilt my head down to him so I can look him myself.

"It does. It does feel right." McGee replies softly.

"You and me. I like that. I like that a lot." I say.

"And that's all I need from you Tony."

I feel one of Probies hands twirling around across my chest, stroking his way up, down and in little circles. It's very relaxing.

"Hmmm. That feels nice." I tell him as I close my eyes.

"Good I'm glad that's all I want Tony to make you as happy as you make me."

I open my eyes and sit up slightly. I lift his head up so I can show him how serious I am with what I'm about to tell him.

"I promise you Tim, I will do better. I will do everything I can to push myself to talk to about my feelings and not run away. I promise I will make you the happiest person alive…I promise." I feel a small tear run down the side of my face.

"As long as we have food, computers for me, movies for you and each other, then I couldn't be any happier." He replies.

"It's weird we've only sort of officially been together a day, yet it feels like we've been together for years." I say

"That's a sign that this is meant to be Tony. Nothing can stop us. We will always be together."

"Always. Even when we are not in the same country we will always be here…" I say putting my hand over Tim's chest where his heart is.

"In each other's hearts." McGee finishes for me.

We lie back down for a while and stay in silence just enjoying each other's company and looking at the stars. I hear Tim let out a little sigh of a word.

"Perfect."

_Authors note:_

_Aww isn't that sweet hey. I fully believe that at one point or another we can all relate to this conversation between our boys about the things they want. _

_Hope your all enjoying the story. _

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Also Follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my stories. This way you can keep up to date on when the stories will be uploaded and give me feedback straight away or tell me your ideas on what you would like to see. I've started my own novel so following my twitter would be a great way to keep up to date with my work._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update soon._

_Love you all _


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THIS WILL BE GRAPHIC M~M SCENES IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks had passed since mine and Probie official first date. We haven't really spoke much about what the things that were said, but we made a promise to each other that we would return to that place when we needed to have serious conversation seeing as how it's the one place I feel at peace with the world.

Not a lot had really changed between me and McGeek; actually that was a bit of a lie. He practically hasn't left my side in those two weeks. It's been nice having him around; waking up next to him each morning and the sound of him singing while cooking when he thinks I'm still asleep. Truth be told I couldn't imagine life without him here, it's funny I've always been quick to turf people out when they have stayed over the night but I find myself just sitting and staring at Probie and wondering to myself how I've managed so long without him.

The day was Thursday which meant two more days of work and then the weekend would be upon which meant plenty of time for me and Probie to do what we do best, lounge around watching films and making out on the sofa. McGee is getting for hands on these days too which is never a bad thing, I just don't want him to feel like he has to rush anything just for me, but I know he wouldn't do anything he is uncomfortable and he knows that I wouldn't forgive myself if I thought he was doing things to please me.

As the previous days I awoke to the smell of coffee and the chorus of 'Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO coming from the kitchen. This seemed a little more upbeat for Probie than usual so I made sure to be extra quite when sneaking into the kitchen. The sight that I saw almost knocked me off my feet with laughter; Probie was stood in the middle of the kitchen in one of my shirts and boxer shorts singing and dancing to his heart's content.

I stood and watched him for a short amount of time, finding it slightly amazing how he hasn't even picked up on my watching him…and he calls himself an agent. Watching the way he swings his hips forward and back sends a heat rushing through my body like nothing else and I instantly feel myself beginning to harden down below; defiantly going to be need a cold shower this morning.

"I'm Sexy and I Know It!" He sang out while thrusting his hips forward.

I could help the laugh that escaped my mouth at that very moment.

"That you are Probie. That you are." I told him.

McGee practically jumped out of his skin when he heard my voice behind him and when he turned to face me his face was a scarlet red.

"Please Probie don't stop on my account" I say smugly at him.

His face turns and even deeper shade of red. I didn't think that was possible. He looks me up and down with a hint of something in his eyes, but I can't be quite sure what that hint is just yet but I'm suddenly aware that I'm only in a pair of boxer shorts and now raging hard. McGee's eyes seem to stop and linger on my boxers.

"I can see you're enjoying my dancing a bit too much." He says with a rugged voice.

"Well what can I say? I love to watch you move." I shrug at him not even bothering to deny it.

A moment passes with just silence and I have lean down slightly and wave my arms in front of McGee to catch his attention as it seems his eyes have glazed over.

"Earth to McGeek" I wave my arms in front of him.

"Hmm…Oh sorry Tony I….I just…" He gives his head a little shake and seems to snap out of whatever train of thought he was lost in.

"You just what Tim?" I ask him with a little concern in my voice.

"I was just thinking….about…you…?" He stumbles out struggling to concentrate.

It may of taken me a few seconds but I now realise exactly what had distracted my little techno whizz. I let out a soft chuckle and step towards him.

"Thinking about me and what? Me and you?" I ask in a low husky voice.

I take another step so that I'm only around a foot away from him and it seems like he's lost the ability to speak as he just shakes his head.

"Hmmhum" I hear the noise as his reply.

I take one final step so our faces are almost touching and lean forward towards his ear.

"And just what where we doing in that head of yours?" I whisper

He seems to get his bearings back together and I see something change in his eyes; that hint I seen earlier, I know exactly what it was. McGee cups my face and pulls me in for a kiss.

The kiss was strong and slightly rough, just the way I like it. The heat was so intense it was like my whole body ignited on fire. I felt McGee tongue glide across my lips asking for entrance which I was more than happy to oblige too. Our tongues met and locked in a battle for domination, after a few seconds of realising that neither of us would win this war I let my tongue explore every inch of McGee mouth being sure to make a mental plan of every detail.

McGee was the one to break the kiss; I could feel myself at a loss of breath and feeling incredibly hot. Again Probies glided up and down my body and settle on my boxers, I suddenly became aware to the aching that was the sure sign of an extreme hard on that no cold shower would get rid of; there was only one sure way to deal with this but before I could excuse myself McGee grabbed my arm.

"I've wanted to do this all week." He starts to pull me to the bedroom.

"Tim are you su…" I begin to ask

"If you don't get in that room and fuck me now then I will jump you while we're at work" He says seriously.

Hearing those words and the tone of McGee's voice is all the conformation I need to know that he wants this.

"Well let's get started otherwise we will be late for work…" I step ahead of him and run my finger across his chin as I pass him "And we all know that Timothy McGee never does late."

He grins at me and tilts his down slightly so he can suck my finger into his mouth, I close my eyes as I feel his tongue swirl around my finger send pleasure all through my body.

"I'm sure I can make an exception for you Tony."

We finally make it to the bedroom and give McGee a slight push once his knees reach the bed so he falls softly onto it. I cover his body with my own instigating another passionate kiss, between breaths I manage to remove my shirt from him. I feel his hands run down my back slowly and back up again, he bucks up slightly with his crotch and as he does this he digs his nails in to my back.

I let out a small hiss as his nails slightly pierce the skin on my back. Probie instantly tightens up and his eyes go wide.

"Oh god Tony! I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asks with a tone of genuine concern.

"It's fine Tim…I like it, do it again." I practically demand from him.

He relaxes again at this and goes back to running his hands over my back again this time being careful not to dig his nails in. I kiss his neck and dot it with nips and bite here and there, I made sure to bite him lightly on his collar bone enough to leave a mark.

I continue to work my way down his chest paying close attention to his nipples with my tongue, I hear his breathing quicken as I tease his nipples until they become hard with my tongue. I run my hand across the top of his boxers and I hear his breath hitch slightly as I remove them.

Once I manage to get rid of his underwear McGee pushes upwards forcing me onto my back so that he is on top. He begins to copy everything I have done to him exactly but bites my collar bone on the opposite side, no doubt this his way of showing that we are marked by and for each other only. As soon as I feel my cock being released from the strain of my boxers I let out a little groan and I try to keep my head clear so I don't lose control too soon.

I roll us over so that I'm back on top of McGee, luckily we're near the draw next to the bed so I don't have to go far to get the condoms and lube. McGee lifts his knees up and widens his legs for me exposing the soft pink hole calling to me.

"Ok Tim, the trick is to stay relaxed and if you feel uncomfortable or you want to stop just say. Ok?"

"Fuck. Ok Tony but please hurry, I need you to be inside me." He practically begs.

I let out a chuckle to myself as I spread lube across my fingers and over his succulent hole.

"We'll start nice and slow." I reassure him.

I stroke his hole softly with one finger in order to help him relax, after a few minutes I let the first finger breach the outer wall. I hear him take in a sharp breath.

"Relax baby, I'm not going to rush anything and hurt you." I comfort him.

Once I have one finger inside of him, I give him a few seconds to adjust to the sensation but before I can think to start moving I Tim move his down onto my finger. I slowly slide my finger back out and then push all the way in again, I continue with this until I feel he is ready for a second and a third finger in order to stretch him in preparation for the main course.

Once the third finger in is in Tim is moaning loudly and can't help but push himself down over and over again onto my fingers; each push getting harder.

"Keep this up Tim and I don't think I'll even get a chance to fuck you."

"Oh God! Please Tony! Please! Just fuck me now!" He begs me.

Luckily for him he seems to be ready, I kneel up against his body and put the condom on my now wet cock. I drizzle plenty of lube onto myself and some more around his hole wanting this to be as comfortable for him as possible. I line my cock up and press the tip against his hole.

"Ready Tim?" I ask

"Fuck Yes!" He replies breathlessly

I push my cock in slowly and Tim instantly arches his back up towards me.

"Oh God!" He yells.

"Oh Tim, so tight." Is the only reply I give him at the moment and it's barely a whisper.

Again I give him a few seconds to adjust and then start off slowly, bringing my cock almost all of the way out slowly and then pushing back into him. As the pace quickens McGee's moans keep getting louder and faster.

"Faster Tony! Oh God! Fuck Me Harder!" He pants out.

Don't need to tell me twice I think to myself and then I really let loose. I quicken up the pace this time bring my cock three quarters of the way out before slamming back into McGee nice and hard. As I slam back into McGee I angle myself slightly to the left and that when I hit the sweet spot. McGee's back instantly arches and he grabs the headboard of the bed so hard I think it's going to snap.

"There! Whatever you just did do it again?" He says desperately.

I let a smirk grow on my face and I continue to hit his sweet spot until I finally see Tim's eyes going into the back of his head.

"Oh God Tony I'm going to cum!" He shouts

And sure enough he lets his load shoot across his stomach. Watching Tim riding out his orgasm was all I needed to send me over the edge. I felt his muscles tighten around my cock and felt and intense amount of pleasure shooting through my body, next thing I know I'm seeing stars. We ride out our orgasm together and then I collapse on the bed next to him.

I put my around Tim and hold him close both of us trying to control our breathing and return to a state of normality.

"So?"

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" I ask him through each breath.

He looks up at me sweat running down his face still trying to catch his breath. He rests his head on top of my chest.

"And then some." He replies.

"But you didn't have to bite me" He chuckles.

"Hey you started it." I reply chuckling back.

_Hope your all enjoying the story. _

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Also Follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my stories. This way you can keep up to date on when the stories will be uploaded and give me feedback straight away or tell me your ideas on what you would like to see. I've started my own novel so following my twitter would be a great way to keep up to date with my work._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update soon._

_Love you all _


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE M~M SCENES IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 10**

We eventually made it to work an hour later than usual. I figured we would both be fried the minute we walked through the door but the boss was nowhere in sight thank god, although that didn't mean he was already in and just busy elsewhere.

Both myself and McGee walk into the bull pen and sit down at our desks, I notice McGee give out a little wince as he sat down. I chuckle to myself; maybe I went a little rough on him for his first time. I notice Ziva has poked her head up and staring between me and McGee slowly connecting the dots together, then he face gives a little startled lift, bingo she's figured it out now.

"You had sex!" she practically shouts pointing at us.

The grin creeps across my face as I feign ignorance. I can see Probie going bright red in the face still trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

"I have no idea what you on about Ziva." I try to make it sound convincing.

"Liar" She accuse with a big smile on her face getting up from behind her desk.

"You have you stupid sex smile plastered all over your face Tony, and from what I can gather poor Timothy here cannot sit properly." She practically has to keep herself from laughing as she gestures to McGee.

He looks up at us both still red in the face and takes a few moments clearly trying to think of something to say.

"I…er….I fell off a horse." He spins the lie but not convincingly enough.

I start to laugh loudly and walk up behind Probie putting resting my chin on top of his head.

"Come on, Brokeback even Ziva's not going to buy that one."

He tilts his head so he can look at me slightly.

"McBrokeback? Seriously Tony? He asks

"Seemed appropriate." I shrug

"Have you ever seen that movie Tony?" He goes onto ask.

"Of course I have Probie." I tell him in matter of fact tone.

Ziva giggles slightly.

"Well that explains why you two were late then. Was it good for you Timothy?" She asks

Probie's face goes even redder and he buries his face into his keyboard with a little thud.

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not? Wasn't I good enough?" I tease him.

His head shoots up when I say that too him obviously he thought I was being serious.

"What! No. You were perfect..." He lets the sentence die away.

"I was teasing you McSlim, but hey at least Ziva got her answer." I tell him taking in a deep breath so I can smell the scent of his hair.

"Oooh wait till Abby hears all about this. She will be…how you say over the sun?" Ziva says.

"I think you mean moon."

McGee corrects her before I can. Just at that moment the boss walks through the bullpen.

"Gear up people; we have a dead marine that's been dumped." He says.

"I'll get the truck boss." I say and begin to jog to the elevator.

"No need DiNozzo." He replies.

I stop and turn to look at him wearing the same face as Probie and Ziva.

"Why's that boss, we going green and walking to all our cases?" I ask in a joking manner.

Gibbs just stares at me with his usual stern face and begins to walk to the elevator himself.

"No. Because the dead marine was dumped on our doorstep." He replies in a tone that says this information should have been obvious.

"Wait you mean, the bodies here at NCIS already?" Ziva questions.

Gibbs stops and turns around to face us all, his face now looking sterner than usual and a little pissed off.

"Did I not just say that? The bodies in the car park now let's go!" He barks at us.

We don't need telling anything else after, we all quickly grab our gear and run to the elevator to meet the boss and ride down to the crime scene.

We finally get down the car park and sure enough a crowd has already formed. I find it slightly surprising to be honest even though everyone who works here is always trying to protect the country and investigating deaths, it's still amazing how people will come down and gather around to get a look at a body, I guess it's just human nature though. I let out a deep sigh.

"I hate crowds" I say quietly to McGee who was next to me.

"I know you do, but it's part of the job to have to deal with them." He replies softly.

"Besides, you take care of the crowd and I'll make it up to you." He continues.

I let out a chuckle.

"I see, let me get stuck with dealing with them."

"You know I don't do well with public speaking." Probie replied.

"True. Fair enough Probie I'll take the crowd but you owe me dinner." I say with a smile.

"Deal." He replies a little more upbeat now about the job at hand.

Ziva runs ahead and catches up to Gibbs and the two of them begin to mutter between each other while McGee starts to take photos of the crime scene. I notice my car is right next to scene just outside of the tape so I climb onto the front of it so I can get a better few of everyone. I give out a loud whistle to crowd and they begin to turn around to face me.

"Ok people listen up." I begin to shout out to them.

"We have a job to do here and we want to do it correctly, so that means get your ass back inside unless you have any information that we need."

A few people begin to wander away whereas some stay behind ignoring what I've said to them.

"Hey!" I shout

"Either leave or I will let Agent David here show you her Mossad skills."

At this the rest of crowd begin to make their way back indoors, as I climb off of my car Ziva comes over to me.

"How long have you been using me as threat?" she asks sounding annoyed but amused at the same time.

"Not long, I only use you when I'm desperate." I reply and begin to created sketches of the crime scene.

After around an hour of processing we seem to be almost finished. Ducky turned up with Palmer to collect the body which meant some progress was underway on how the marine died but from the looks of it was a gunshot wound to the chest and then an execution wound to the forehead.

"I've got a trail here." I hear McGee shout over towards us and he begins to walk off following it.

"Alright Probie, I'm right behind you." I call back.

I finish off my final sketch quickly and begin to follow the trail of what seems to be blood drops that McGee has already started on. That's when I hear a muffling noise, like someone was struggling. I pull my gun out just in case and begin to quicken my pace but stay as silent as possible. That's when I hear McGee.

"Tony!" He shouts out in a panicked voice.

I start to run now and as I turn round the set of cars at the end I can McGee being dragged into the back of a black pickup van. McGee spots me and his eyes are wide with fear and close to tears, the kidnappers have managed to get a cloth around his mouth so he can't speak while the other holds his arms down.

"McGee!" I shout to him.

I raise my gun and fire on instinct hitting one of the kidnappers in the shoulder. I hear a low curse come from him and he quickly slams the door shut.

"McGee!" I shout again, I honestly don't even know why I'm shouting to him, I just am.

I start running as fast as my legs will let me go and even then I'm trying to push them past breaking point. I take aim and fire another to shots, one hitting the back door of the van and the other smashing one of the brake lights.

I can feel pain shooting up through my legs as I continue to chase down the van as it runs to the exit, I spot Ziva and Gibbs run out at the end of an aisle of cars, the gunshots and my shouting must of alerted them. The van begins to approach them at a high speed.

"They have McGee!" I shout in order to alert them of the situation.

Gibbs takes position and aims for the tires firing off three shots each one missing it's intend destination. Whereas Ziva begins to run towards the exit ramp. One more turn and it'll be a straight line out of the car park, come on I have to speed up.

I yell out in pain and frustration to myself pushing my body way beyond its limits. I spot a ledge that leads up to the exit, a shortcut. I swear if there is a god I will kiss him when I get up there. I quickly jump up the ledge and begin running to the exit.

The van finally turns its last corner and begins to come right at me. I take aim and fire off another three shots the first two seem to do nothing but crack the glass but the final seems to land home on the passenger side I can see red liquid cover the passenger screen.

Just before I can take aim and fire enough shot the van swerves slightly over and I see Ziva is beside me; how she got there that quick I have no idea. The van is now coming right between me and Ziva with the driver's side being on the same as Ziva and as the van approaches at high speed we both go to dive out of the way but the driver swings his door open thus catching Ziva in mid-air.

The door hits right across the side of her ribs; I'm pretty sure she's going to have some broken ribs from the blow. The van breaks through the barrier and by the time I'm back on my feet and I re-aim its long gone.

I put my gun away on instinct and I feel like my world has just fell apart in front of me, things were going great me and McGee were just getting started. I hear Gibbs finally catching up and running over to Ziva to check her out. He lets out a hand helps pick her up supporting her back with his other arm.

"I'm fine Gibbs. Just a couple broken ribs." She reassures him looking over to me to signal I'm that one they should be checking on.

Everything finally becomes too much for me and I feel my legs begin to wobble, probably from all the running and the shock of what just happened. I feel my knees hit the ground hard but I don't even acknowledge the physical pain as the emotional is far too much to deal with. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up tears streaming down face to see Gibbs looking down at me with the soft feature of sympathy.

"I…I…couldn't do anything…boss…I seen them pulling him into the van…gagged….he called out and I ran." I began to sob.

"It's ok Tony. You did what you could." Gibbs tried to assure me.

"No!" I snap at him.

"I should of ran faster…I…I should have been able to save him."

"Tony. We will get McGee back don't you worry." He tells me in a matter of fact voice.

"But why take him? Why take my Timothy…My Probie away?" I ask looking up at Gibbs expecting him to answer.

"I don't know Tony, but we're sure as hell going to find out." He tells me.

When Gibbs says stuff like that there is always a tone in his voice and a look on his face that makes a person instantly believe him and puts faith that the job will get done.

Gibbs holds his hand out the help lift me up while he still supports Ziva. I take his hand and he tugs me up into stand with one pull.

"Let's get you check over by Ducky first." He says.

"Boss?" I say and both he and Ziva look at me.

"Yeah Tony?"

"When we find the assholes that did this. I am going to fucking kill everyone last one of them." My tone filled with anger.

Both Gibbs and Ziva stop at these words realising how serious I was about killing the assholes. As I begin to walk ahead making my way back to the NCIS building leaving both agents behind me.

I have my focus and I'll be damned if don't accomplish it and get my Probie back.

_Hope your all enjoying the story. _

_Oh No! McGee Kidnapped! Whatever for? Tony's pissed beyond any of limitations and will rest at nothing to get his Probie back. Will Tony get Tim back? Or is this finally the end of Tim and their relationship? _

_Find Out Soon. _

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update soon._

_Love you all _


	11. Chapter 11

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE M~M SCENES IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 11**

I didn't bother heading down to Ducky, I wasn't in any real physical pain apart from my legs aching so much from all of the running. No, I left Gibbs to take Ziva to Ducky she was the one that needed looking over. While they do that it means I can make a start on finding who took McGee.

I didn't even head to the bullpen; I went straight to the bathroom, locked the door and fell to floor. Hugging my knees close to my chest, I can still feel the tears coming down my face. I can feel my body shaking from both shock and anger; not just anger at the people who did this but anger at myself. I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out my phone, flipping the screen open I stare at the picture of me and McGee lying on the sofa together laughing, I run my finger across his face.

"I'm so sorry Tim…I...I tried…really…I tried to save you." I say quietly as if he can hear me.

As I stare at the picture I can hear McGee's voice in my head, reassuring me, comforting me.

"Hey now… It's not your fault. You did what you could for me and I'm proud of you but your acting like I'm already dead." The voice states to me.

I lift my head slightly at the realisation of what Tim's voice has told me.

"No…I know you're not dead Tim." I say with a bit more confidence in my voice.

"And how do you know that Tony?" the voice asks in Probie's 'you already know the answer' voice.

"Because…" I begin quietly.

I place my right hand across my chest above my heart.

"I can feel you here…with me. And my heart tells me you're still alive, waiting for me to come find you." I finish.

I push myself off of the floor and step over to the mirrors. God I look like a mess, my eyes are red from the tears and the rubbing, my nose is slightly runny and I can see the dry tear streams running down my face. I run the cold tap and begin to wash my face, once I look a little better I just stare at myself in the mirror.

"Don't worry Tim. I'm coming for you." I say to myself.

For a brief second I could have sworn I could see his reflection in the mirror and then I heard his voice in my head one last time.

"I know you will Tony." He said softly and confidently.

I come out of the bathroom and start for the elevator planning on going down to the car park in order to see what evidence I could find. Just as I reach the doors they open and there stands Gibbs almost as if he's been waiting for me.

"Where you heading Tony?" He asks softly but sternly.

"To see what evidence I can get from the car park." I reply.

"No you're not."

"Don't even try and stop me Boss." I snap back at him.

"I mean Tony, no you're not because we've already got everything in Abby's lab. She won't tell us everything she wants you to be the first to hear what she's got." He states back pressing the button for Abby's lab.

"Oh…Sorry boss." I finish the conversation.

How long was in the bathroom for? While I've been sat on my ass wallowing in self-pity the boss and others have been out here gathering the evidence to find my Probie.

We finally make it to Abby's lab and straight away she runs over to me and pulls me into one of the tightest hugs I've ever felt from her.

"I'm so sorry Tony." She says quietly as she buries her head into my shoulder.

"I know Abs." I reply with a flat tone.

She lets after a minute and I can see her trying to rub her eyes without anyone noticing.

"Right, now that you're here Tony we can make a start on getting our Timmy back."

I only just realise that all of the computers in Abby's lab have Probies face on the screens smiling at us all with his two front teeth sticking out as he smiles his goofy grin. I feel a little twitch at my own mouth as I look at the picture. Oh Tim just seeing your smile on a computer screen somehow makes me feel a little better.

"So I managed to run the blood sample that came from the guy that Tony shot in the shoulder." Abby continues.

"Any matches?" Ziva asks before anyone else can get a hand in.

"Not exactly…" She drags the words out and lets the sentence die away.

She presses a button and the DNA sample comes up on the screen with a picture of me next to it.

"Why is my picture next to the DNA sample?" I ask confused.

""This I why I wanted you down here Tony…"

Both me and Ziva look at Abby expectantly, waiting for her to continue but she looks at us like we should already know. Gibbs just stands with his arms folded with just staring at the results on the screen.

"You see I tested the blood against all of the possible databases and nothing came up, so I got to thinking. If they took McGee in the NCIS car park then maybe…just maybe they are members of NCIS. So…"

"Today Abs!" Gibbs barks at her making her jump.

"…So I ran it against our own database and your name flashed up instantly Tony."

I look up at her wearing an expression that was still a little confused.

"There was an 83% match to your DNA and the only person who could match your blood that much is …"

Before she could even finish Gibbs cut her off.

"Someone related to you Tony." He states sounding more pissed off than I've ever heard.

My eyes go wide and I feel a second wave of shock beginning to set in. I look between Gibbs, Ziva and Abby quickly turning my head expecting one of them to give me some form explanation as to what the fuck was going on.

"Abby. Any way to tell what kind of relative?" Ziva asks her gently keeping her eyes on me.

"Well with a percentage match that's this high it could easily be a sibling or a parent." She replies slowly.

That's when it hits me. I know exactly what our…No my next move is. I nod my head to the three friends watching me and turn my back heading for the elevator.

"Tony!" Ziva shouts running after me, I hear her wince from her ribs as she gives chase.

She follows me into the elevator and hits the emergency button. I go to press it back off but she slaps my hand away. I run my hands through my hair and take in a deep breath, but I can't hold it in this time.

"Arrrrgh Fucking God Damn It!" I scream laying my fist into the side of the elevator wall.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Each 'Fuck' was followed up with another punch into the side of wall.

Eventually Ziva grabs my fist before I can punch the side another time.

"Hey! You need to keep your cool." She tells me sternly.

I just stare into her eyes.

"Now we will get McGee back ok but you running out and losing it isn't helping us."

"I'm not running out Ziva. I know exactly where to go next and so does Gibbs. He just knows there's nothing he can do this time around...Not yet anyway." I tell her coldly

"Well I'm coming with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Fine, but you will be waiting outside the room when we get there." This was a statement of what was going to happen whether she liked or not.

"Fine" she leans over and turns the emergency back off.

"So we are we going then?" She asks.

"To see my father." I reply coldly.

_Hope your all enjoying the story. _

_Well. Well. Tony's father in on the scene, surely this can only mean trouble. Will Tony be able to keep his cool? Will he find out where McGee is? _

_Keep reading to find out._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update soon._

_Love you all _


	12. Chapter 12

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE M~M SCENES IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 12**

I don't say much to Ziva after leaving the elevator, I'm to pissed off to even think about what I'm going to do when I see my father let alone talk to Ziva about whats going on my head. I pull out my keys and toss them over to Ziva without saying a word. She stops still in her tracks with surprise and just stares at me.

"Your letting me drive?"

I give out a little grunt as I open the passenger door of my car and climb in. The way I'm feeling right now I would be more of a hazard on the road than what Ziva would be.

"Ok." She says slowly taking my grunt as her reply.

"Where to then?" She asks as she climbs into the driver's seat slowly.

She lets out wince and clutches her ribs as she bends over. I should really ask if she's ok but I honestly can't concentrate on anything else but the task at hand. I take the GPS off of the dashboard and punch in the address of my father's office that he has here. If he's going to be anywhere it'll be here, he's been known to sleep in his office with the amount of work he does. I throw the GPS over a Ziva lightly but she doesn't see it coming so it lands straight in her lap.

"Err…Ok" she stares at me for a few seconds.

"We've been through this. I've got under control. The sooner we get there the sooner we get everything back to normal and I get my Timothy back." I state as I continue to look out the window.

Ziva gives her a head a little nod and starts the car up. Twenty minutes later we pull up outside of my father's building, Ziva parks the car and goes to get when I quickly grab her wrist forcing her to stay seated. She watches me with the upmost concern.

"Tony we can get Gib…"

"No we can't." I cut her off. "This is down to me now."

"But surely he can help."

I grow tired of this conversation now. I stopped her to give her a word of warning, not have her tell me I shouldn't be doing this.

"Just stay in the reception area when we get inside." The words come out a bit more harshly than I intended but who cares as long as she does as she's told.

I climb out of the car and begin to walk towards the buildings entrance not waiting for Ziva to keep up. I carry into through the big white arches and enter the building heading straight for my father's office at the top. Just before we reach the door leading to the reception of dad office I stop give Ziva a cold look, she nods her head understanding my stare as repeated warning from the car. The reception is huge; there is a brown sofa to right hand side and a desk to left with a young blonde woman sat behind it; that seems about right for dad. Ziva goes and sits on the sofa where as I continue towards the door at the opposite end of them room.

"Excuse me sir?" The blond begins leaning over her desk in my direction.

I just ignore her and continue towards the door drowning everything else out around me.

"Sir! You can't go in without an appointment!" She jumps up from her desk and begins to head over to me.

She stops dead though the minute she sees my face. I shoot her a look that's so cold it could easily freeze any person in place. I faintly hear Ziva voice behind me as I continue to the door.

"Trust me. He doesn't need an appointment, it's his father." She says calmly.

The young blonde turns onto Ziva now.

"Doesn't matter, you need an appointment."

Ziva pulls her badge out and shows it to the lady. I've reached the office door now and stop in front of it just staring at it. How do I go about this? Stay calm or let my emotions get the better of me?

"Well I'll let Mr. DiNozzo know you're here." She replies taking a step towards the door.

Fuck it. My minds made up I'm not letting her warn him I'm here.

"Don't bother." I spit at her.

I left my right foot up to the middle of the door and give it a good hard boot. The door flies open and I see my father jump out of his skin behind his desk.

"What in the worl…."

I step into his office staring at him. Lucky I've not took the door off of its hinges. Good! Means I can lock the door.

"Junior!" he gets up with a big smile of his stretching his arms out.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Cut the shit." I turn and lock the door with one last look at Ziva. She just gives me a little nod of the head.

I turn back around to face my father and he is now standing in front of his desk with his arms folded.

"How are you my boy? You never call." He goes on pretending like he doesn't know why I'm here. But I can see it in his eyes, it's a family trait a DiNozzos eyes always gives them away.

"Where is he?" I ask quietly taking a step towards him keeping my eyes locked with his at all times.

I see a little grin tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Where is who Junior?" he tries to make it sound as innocent as possible.

I notice he has a smaller desk to my left with seems to the home of documents and by the looks of it an expensive laptop. I feel my head twitch slightly. I didn't come here to play fucking games with him! Before I know I grab this smaller desk tipping it over sending documents slowing drifting through the air and the laptop falling to the ground with a loud crunch.

"Do not fuck me around!" I yell at him.

His grin widens more this time and he turns himself to look of his window.

"Now Junior, no need to get like that."

I close the gap between me and him within three strides and grab his shoulder finding exactly what I expected to; a bullet wound. Instantly my father drops to his knees from the pain.

"Junior! What the hell are you doing?" he asks through clenched teeth.

"Why where you at NCIS earlier today?" I demand.

"I wasn't I swear."

I stick my thumb right into the wound and put as much pressure behind it as I can manage.

"Then why do you have a gunshot wound exactly where I shot you this morning?"

"Now I'll ask you again. Why were you at NCIS this morning?"

My father holds my stare but I can see something in his eyes that I have never seen before. Fear. If he's afraid now then he really doesn't want to push me any further.

"Ahh….Ok…I was there. They needed me! I was offered a huge amount of money to get them into the NCIS car park…figured that because I've been there a few times already that I'd just be let in." He quickly explains.

"Whose they?" I shout at him.

"I don't know."

"Where have they taken him?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew, the fag deserves whatever he gets." He says through gritted teeth.

That comment throws me over-edge, full blown out of control anger takes over and I instantly see red. I let go of my father and stand up towering over him. Within a second I've drawn my gun aiming in-between my father's eyes. His eyes grow wide with fear but all I can think about now is what he's just said.

"That 'Fag' as you call him is called Timothy McGee! He's ten times the person you will and I will ever be and I love him! Now I'll ask you again, where have they taken him?" I scream at him feeling the all too familiar stinging in my eyes.

"C...Come now J…Junior let's not get forget ourselves…Su… Surely you won't shoot your own father." He stutters at me fear clearly taken over his body.

I quickly move my gun a few inches to the right and fire a shot off into the wall next him. As the loud crack splits through the air my fathers' whole body jumps and he screams. After a few a seconds he realises I've not shot him yet and looks back up at me. I hear the door crash open behind me and I can see Ziva out the corner of my eye in the door way with her gun out ready for whatever she may find. I aim the gun at him yet again.

"The next shot will be in your skull." I say coldly.

"I will ask you one final time. Where. Is. Tim?" I stress each word of the question as I'm trying to reel in the anger before I end up doing something that will keep me from seeing McGee ever again if we get him back.

"I've told you Junior. I don't know!" He shouts. "I was told to tell you to expect a call back at your NCIS building."

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Ziva's right next to me now. I can feel her thumb running circles on my shoulder slightly massaging it; trying to calm me down no doubt.

"Come on Tony he's not going to tell you anything. There's nothing else we can do. And if you kill him now, you will never see Tim again." She says softly.

I take a long deep breath still staring at my father. I slowly put my gun away and crouch down to my father's level. I lean right into his face.

"If I find out your involved more than you've let on or you've been lying to me…Then that's it for me and you. I will put a bullet in you if I have too." I tell him.

I get up and look at Ziva who seems to have calmed down now that I have put my gun away. We walk out of his office and head over the elevator to head back down to the car. Once we get back in the car and begin the drive back to NCIS Ziva finally speaks.

"Would you really have killed your father Tony?" She asks softly.

"Situations call for certain sacrifices Ziva. I meant what I said earlier today, when I find out who's behind this I will kill them." I reply.

"But still…He's your father.

"You killed your brother." I state to her.

"Yeah but I did it to protect Gibbs." She says.

"And I'll do it for McGee. Now can we just back to NCIS please? Every second should be spent on McGee, not pointless conversations."

_Authors Note: _

_Hope your all enjoying the story. _

_Well. Well. Tony's father in on the scene, surely this can only mean trouble. Will Tony be able to keep his cool? Will he find out where McGee is? _

_Keep reading to find out._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	13. Chapter 13

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE M~M SCENES IN THE STORY SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 13**

I hate having to play the waiting game! It's been exactly twelve hours since McGee has been taken. We have been waiting for around five hours since me and Ziva returned from seeing my father for the alleged call to come through about McGee. Gibbs stormed off after we came back and informed him of what my father knew, we watched him stride his way off up the stairs towards the director's office, no doubt going to inform him of what is happening.

Ziva's sat behind her desk leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed, I can't tell if she's asleep or just thinking about the day's events. I find that no matter what I do to take my mind off what has happened I can't take my eyes off of his desk. Flashes of McGee race through my mind each flash bringing back a different memory from the years past.

A memory plays out in front of me as if watching an old movie. I can see myself standing in front of McGee's desk towering over him, I see myself drop a Nutter-Butter on his desk. I remember this, I was trying to apologise to him after ignoring him for someone else. I hear our voices echoing in my head as the scene plays out.

"Hey, cookie?" I say to him dropping the Nutter-Butter on his desk.

He looks up at me with a small smile on his face.

"A Nutter-Butter?" He replies with a pleasant surprise in his voice.

"That's very nice. A peace offering." He continues.

I see myself turn away towards my desk before he continues smugly.

"Feel guilty don't ya?" He asks.

I see myself turn to McGee pulling a face at him.

"So you should." He finishes leaning back in his chair smugly.

The Tony in front of me shakes his head slightly.

"I won't apologise." He tells Tim who just smiles back.

"I don't expect you to." Probie replies.

And just as quick as the memory played out in front of me it was gone. Just like that. Tim's desk was empty and all I could do was sit, stare and reminisce.

"God Tim, I do feel guilty." I whisper to myself.

I rest my chin on top of my arms and lean across my desk facing towards Probies desk. I let a heavy sigh, my anger seems to have dissipated from earlier but depression has quickly replaced it. That's the thing with having to wait around to hear news; it gives a person far too much time to dwell on things.

"Relax Tony." I hear Ziva's voice come from across the bullpen.

"How can I relax? He's been gone almost a day and I miss him so badly. I can't stop thinking about him" I reply sulkily.

"Don't worry Tony. There's nothing we can do until we get this call your father mentioned."

"And how long will that take? The longer it takes the more time they have to hurt my Probie." I can feel myself growing impatient more and more and that's when it happens.

"Tony! Ziva!" Gibbs voice echoes over the bullpen.

We both look up at the boss and he waves his arm to signal for us to follow him. We both jump out from behind our desks quickly running up to MTAC. Upon entering I instantly notice Abby sitting in front of a bunch of computer screens with a keyboard pressed almost against her stomach as she leans over the desk. I also notice director Vance has joined us for whatever is about to happen. I can feel myself growing more on edge with every second, there is obviously a reason the boss called us up. The question is why?

"Whats up boss?" I ask with a hint of urgency in my voice.

The director remains seated but answers before Gibbs can even open his mouth.

"We received a message telling us we had ten minutes to prepare for an incoming call regarding Agent McGee. Agent Gibbs here felt the whole team needed bringing in to witness the call." He says with a hint of disapproval in his voice about us all being here.

"Damn straight we all need to be here." I sneer back at the director.

I can see Gibbs eyeing me over, assessing me, trying to work if I can keep my cool through all of this.

"DiNozzo?" he commands.

"Yes Boss?" I straighten myself up keeping eye contact with the boss.

"You going to be able to handle yourself ok?"

"Not like I have a choice boss, this will be our only lead." I reply with a hint of disappointment.

"Keep it together and you can take point from here."

The director rises from his seat at this and stands between myself and the boss.

"Agent Gibbs, I would expect you; the senior agent to handle this situation."

Gibbs turns his stone face to the director and his face softens slightly along with his voice.

"Vance, you and I both know why Agent DiNozzo here needs to take point." He replies before turning his attention to Abby.

"Abs. Be ready. Soon as they come on, I want to know exactly where they are."

Abby turns in her chair to face all of us. The director seems to take this as the end of his part in the whole situation and returns to his seat.

"I'll do my best Gibbs, but I'm not McGee." She replies softly.

"Ok people, I don't want them to know that there is anyone else here other than Tony." Gibbs states moving Ziva and himself over next to Abby.

Gibbs stares at the director and a few seconds later director Vance gets up out of his seat and moves away to a shadowy corner of the room. I see Abby holding out a headset ready for me. I walk over to here and take it off her gently.

"Thanks Abs." I mutter to her trying to smile but failing.

"Don't worry Tony, just stay calm and keep them online as long as you can ok?" She asks.

I give her a little nod and walk back over into the middle of the room so I am stood the centre of the screen. The silence builds on us all, no one really wanting to break it. Was it because no-one knew what to say? Or was it because they just didn't want to set me off? God knows.

Suddenly the screen flickers and a shadowy figure is noticeable on the screen, however I can't make out his face.

"Agent DiNozzo I presume?" The voice asks, it's dark and eerie with something not quite right about it. Yet it seems familiar but I can't put my finger on where from.

"Well you clearly know my name. Do I get to find out yours? Or should I just call you 'the rat bastard that stole from me"? I reply.

"Hmph. Agent McGee said you'd be feisty. But then again so can he. He keeps asking for you." The figure goes on.

"Where is he?" I demand.

"He's fine, apart from a few cuts and bruises. He's been a smart boy and done as we have asked him so far…"

"Let me see him." I interrupt making my second demand.

"…although if he still refuses to tell us what we want to know we will have to get that little bit more… physical with him." The figure continues as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"But if you want to see him, then that I can do."

The figure stands and disappears behind the camera, turning it around. The light seems to hit the camera now as it turns and the room lights up. It appears to be an abandoned warehouse; the camera keeps turning until it settles on a figure sat in a chair…No tied to a chair.

"Agent McGee. Do you want to say hello to your lover?" The voice asks.

I see McGee's head give a little twitch as if he's trying to find the energy to lift it, then very faintly I hear him speak. His voice hoarse; sounds like he's tired, dehydrated and close to giving up.

"I…I told…told you to…l…leave him alone." He tried to make it sound like he has a bit of fight left in him but its painfully obvious he's not far off his limits.

I feel my heart breaking all over again, just watching him suffer like this I can feel the anger waiting to be let loose at the prospect that he could go through worse before this whole ordeal is over.

The voice behind the camera lets out a little chuckle.

"But Timothy, your dear Tony is here on the screen. Don't you want to see him one last time? Seeing how you did the coding allowing us to connect to him."

"I di….I did the…coding? I…don't re…remember." He goes on still trying to lift his head.

"McGee! Look me! Please!" I shout through the screen, feeling my knees buckle and slam to the floor for the second time today.

This is really too much, just seeing him tied to the chair looking so helpless, it's enough to kill me on the spot.

"T…Tony? It is you?"

My voice must have been the confirmation he needed because I can see him put even more effort behind lifting his head up. When he finally lifts his head to look into the camera I can't help but let a gasp fall from my lips.

"Jesus Tim. What did they do to you?" I ask quietly to myself.

His face was covered in scratches and I could see a dried up trail of blood that ran from his forehead right down his neck. He looked like he had a broken nose and he at least one black eye. Why were they doing this to him?

"T…Tony I'm f…fine." He continues to struggle with the words.

"You're far from fine Tim. Just hold on, I'm coming to get you real soon ok." I tell him in the calmest voice that I can possibly muster.

He gives his head a faint nod before letting it sag back down into his chest.

"Tim! Tim! Look at me Tim!" I yell at the screen.

As I continue to yell the camera begins to move again heading back into the shadows. The figure reappears.

"Put Tim back on now! I need to know he's not dead!" I shout at the figure.

"Relax Agent DiNozzo, Timothy here is just tired from todays….questioning is all." The figure says calmly.

"I swear if you hurt him any more than you already have I will kill you." I swear through gritted teeth.

"I have no doubt about that." The voice begins to sound very smug at this point.

I feel my body beginning to give in to the emotions cursing through it like a poison.

"What is it you want?" I ask the figure still trying to keep my voice level.

"Hmmm what I Agent DiNozzo…" The voice pauses clearly for dramatic effect but I still feel myself leaning towards the screen.

"Is to see how much you're willing to suffer for Timothy here." The voice finishes off with a hint of curiosity

"I would do anything to have Tim back here with me."

I know the conversation is coming to end, I know in my heart that I cannot continue talking to this whack job.

"We shall see what you're willing to sacrifice soon enough Agent DiNozzo. You have no doubt been tracking us since we began this conversation, so I will be waiting for you to arrive when you're ready. However I will recommend that you rest as you will need all of your energy if you want to get Timothy back." The voice finishes, the figure begins to approach the camera and then stops.

"Oh, one more thing Agent DiNozzo. When you come to get Timothy, be sure to come alone or he will die." The figure then cuts the link ending our conversation.

I stay on my knees, feeling my body sway backwards and forwards slightly. My vision begins to tunnel on me and my head begins to spins making me feel extremely nauseous. I can faintly hear voices behind me talking, but there so muffled it's like I'm underwater, I feel a weight on my left shoulder and can see Abby crouch down beside me concern written right across her face. Her lips seeming to be moving but I can't make sense of anything she is trying to say to me. Before I can work out what is exactly happening around me I feel the ground come swinging up to my face and then everything goes black.

_Authors Note: _

_Hope your all enjoying the story. _

_Oh No! Looks like Tony's may of just reached his limits. Is he ready to 'Suffer' Tim and what does 'Suffer' exactly entail for him? Will Tony finally get his Timothy back in his arms?_

_Keep reading to find out._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE M~M SCENES IN THE STORY AT CERTAIN POINTS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING THEN DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 14**

I slowly open my eyes with a small groan. God my head is killing me, what on earth happened. I sit myself up and find myself in the bullpen, realising I can't see much from my current position I lift myself up from behind my desk; clearly whoever put me here wanted me out of the way of the people coming and going. It's not until the ringing in my ears finally stops that I realise that the bullpen is awfully quite, I quickly get up with my back to Gibbs and Ziva's desks. I quickly come to the conclusion that I must be alone, which is strange for this time of night. The bullpen would normally be busy; even more so considering McGee's still missing.

I turn around to check the other side of the room, but as soon as I do I feel my mouth drop open and my head begins to spin again from the shock of seeing who is sat at Ziva's' desk.

"Kate?"

The dark haired woman gives me a warm smile. I rub my eyes hard on my sleeve, I must be seeing things.

"But your dead!" I exclaim pointing a finger at her.

"It's good to see you too Tony." Her voice thick with amusement.

"Wait if we're talking does…does that mean I'm dead too" I begin jumping to conclusions. I start to pace back and forth in the centre of the bullpen trying to work out whats going on.

I hear Kate laughing as she watches me pacing back and forth.

"Unconscious Tony." She tells me making me stop in my tracks and instantly my features relax.

"You really think that if you were dead you'd come to the bullpen and not some frat house filled with woman and booze…" She pauses for a moment at this clearly thinking and the smile returns to her face with a vengeance.

"Although. It wouldn't be a frat house of women now would it?" She asks knowingly.

"Ah, you have been checking up on me Kate?" I tease her with a grin of my own.

"What? No!"

"Hey I'm a handsome guy, no-one blames you; I mean we all know you always wanted some of this." I continue waving my hand in front of my body.

Kate takes in a sharp breath.

"DiNozzo! Even after all this time you're still a pig."

Oh god how I've missed Kate. I can't help but laugh at her which turned out to be a bad idea as my head throbs from the laughter. Kate gets up from the desk and walks over to me with her arms out.

"Come here Tony." She says softly.

She takes me in her arms and I can't help but bury my head into her shoulder. She was always knew what to do without even having to express words, she always knew my moods despite my jokes. It's at this point that I realise how much I actually miss having her around.

"I've missed you Kate." I begin to sob into her shoulder slightly. "McGee's gone and…"

"I know Tony. It's been hard for you the past few weeks; it's been even harder on you the past day." She soothes as she runs a hand up and down my back.

"You'd know what to do, you always did." I continue.

"Not always…remember when you almost died from the plague?"

I shake my head rubbing my eyes against her shoulder slightly.

"I had no idea what to do then. I was so close to losing you and there was nothing I could do, I was at my wits end…but that's why I'm here now. So you and I can talk."

I lift my head up so I can look at her soft face, instantly making me feel better.

"Ok, let's talk then." I tell her breaking off the hug and sitting myself down on the floor with my back against my desk.

Kate follows suit and sits opposite me with her back against her old desk.

"So you and McGee hey? I knew there was something there but Gibbs told me I was imagining it." She amuses out loud.

I take in a deep breath in order to piece myself back together.

"Yeah, me and Probie. Who'd of thought it?"

"Well you're good for each other you know?"

"Well he's good for me, keeps me in line. But he was perfect without me." I tell her quietly.

Kate begins to shake her head at me.

"You're wrong you know. You bring out a side of Tim that no-one else see's."

"I do?" feeling the confusion setting in on what point she was trying to make.

"You bring out his adventurous side. You make him more confident in everything he does, because all he wanted was for you to notice him." She explains.

"I did notice him. I've always noticed him." I reply quietly thinking back on all the times Probie's confident behaviour has surprised me.

"The only problem was despite enough confidence between the two of you to probably run around the NCIS building naked. Neither of you could make a move on the other." She laughs.

"But hey you two finally got your act together, which is great. Once you get McGee back you tell him, I was always rooting for you two and that I told him so."

The last bit of that sentence caught me off guard slightly.

"Wait, you knew?" I ask

"Well yeah. Me and McGee used to talk about you all the time." She explains with a little wink of her left eye.

"Well I've got to get him back first."

It's time to put a downer on the reunion and work out how I'm going to get him back. Kate gives her head a slow nod as she watches me.

"You will get him back Tony. I've been watching whats been going on, you need to be ready for anything these assholes throw at you. They said they wanted to see you suffer…You need to stay strong no matter what they put you through…You need to stay strong for McGee…And you need to stay strong for yourself."

"I don't care about myself...Just as long as McGee's safe by the end of it all."

Again Kate gives her head a shake and lifts herself off of the floor in order to move over to my desk. She slides down the desk and sits beside me, I begin to stare at the wall that's in front of us and I feel Kate take my right hand in both of hers.

"No. You need to stay strong for yourself too. Whatever these people throw at you, if you've not got the strength and belief in yourself then you can't expect to save McGee. These people will try and put you in an impossible situation and you will need the strength to make a choice by the end of it."

I continue to stare at the wall in front us but I have taken in everything she said, truth be told is I don't know how to reply to her. A part of me already knew all of this but I suppose I just didn't want to face.

All of a sudden the bullpen is lit up with an extremely bright light that causes me to shield my eyes with my arm.

"What the…" I begin.

"He seems to be coming around." I hear a voice echoing all around me.

Kate stands up holding her hand for me to take it. I accept it she pulls me up and into another hug.

"Well I guess it's time for you to go." She whispers in my ear.

"I'll miss you Kate." I reply beginning to choke up again at the prospect of never seeing her again.

"Remember I'm always around Tony." She replies as she breaks the hug smiling at me.

"Just like you told McGee, I'm always right here." She places her hand over my chest where heart is "If you ever need me…I'm right here."

Kate finally takes her hand off of my chest and takes two steps away from me. The bright light slowly begins to take over the room now with Kate fading away; I just about hear her last words as she waves her hand goodbye.

"Don't forget to pass my message on to McGee."

A burst of light flashes around me causing me to close my eyes, when I open them I can still a bright light in front of me which quickly withdraws. It takes a few seconds for me to realise I'm back in MTAC looking up into the faces of Abby, Gibbs, Ziva and Ducky who was putting away his torch.

"Ahh finally come back to us have you?" Ducky asks

I sit myself up leaning on my elbows and instantly Abby throws her arms around me.

"Thank God you're ok" She says practically strangling me.

"So whats the verdict Duck." Gibbs asks as he straightens himself up and facing Ducky.

"It seems the poor boy's exhausted, no surprise given the day's events." Ducky explains.

Ziva bends down next to Abby now as they both help to lift me up supporting my weight, I give them both a look that says I'm fine and they let go slightly watching me carefully. My body wobbles a little bit and Ziva quickly grabs hold of me again.

"Come on Tony. Let's get you home to rest." She says as she begins to practically drag my body towards the door.

It takes me a second to get back into the right frame of mind and to find my voice. I lift my left hand across and place it on her chest so I can straighten myself up and also get her to stop.

"I'm not going home." My voice hoarse. "Abs, did you get a location?"

The team share a glance between them debating if they should tell me or not.

"Well yeah I got a location, but you're in no condition to go anywhere Tony."

I shake my head at her, my body feeling like dead weight at the moment.

"Just tell me where. We don't have time for me to rest up."

"Surely we could go and get him." Ziva suggests.

I straighten up completely at this and manage to stand on my own two feet.

"No! If anyone else other than me turns up they'll kill him."

"Surely you can't be thinking of going alone." Ziva asks as if the idea is absurd.

"Damn straight I'm going alone. Now the location please Abby."

Abby and Ziva turn to Gibbs expecting him to step in a stop me. He stares at me for a few second and then nods his head at Abby.

"Gibbs you seriously can't be willing to let him go?" Ziva's voice filled with disbelief.

"He's got to do what he's got to do." Gibbs shrugs off Ziva's question.

I look at Abby now who hands me a piece of paper with an address on it. Time for me to go and get my Timothy back. As I head for the door to leave MTAC I can't help but think of Kate.

"I've got a message to pass on. Right Kate?"

_Authors Note: _

_I figured we would have a pleasant treat in this chapter and have Kate appear as the relationship between her and Tony was awesome, so it just made sense to have her appear at some point._

_The action is going to be kicking up several notches in the next chapter. Will Tony get Tim back? And just exactly what will Tony have to suffer through to get him back?_

_Keep reading to find out._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	15. Chapter 15

_Authors note:_

_Hey guys I know it's been awhile since I last update and I can apologise enough, I've been mega busy trying to get other projects off of the ground and trying to finish my 10,000 word dissertation for uni. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE M~M SCENES IN THE STORY AT CERTAIN POINTS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING THEN DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 15**

After receiving the location off of Abby I made my way down to the parking lot as quick as I can, I reach the elevator and push the button to go down. The elevator ride seems to go slowly; I begin to pace back and forth images of the past few weeks racing through my mind.

The day it all began:

"_It's not like I can just walk up to Tim and go 'Hey Probie, I'd really like to fuck your brains out over and over again because I've liked you ever since you started here all those years ago, in fact it's that much I'm practically obsessed." _

"_TONY!" Ziva shouted at me very sternly and the look in her eyes said it all._

"_He's behind me isn't he?" I asked closing my eyes, lifting my right hand to my head now I could really feel the headache coming on._

"_Yes I am Tony." McGee's voice sounded from behind._

The day McGee came round and we first kissed:

"…_I came here tonight because after what happened the other day I didn't know what to do. I finally discovered the one thing I've been hoping for, for years was actually true. That you would want me in some shape or form…"_

I can't help but punch the wall of the elevator, why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't we have started things sooner? If I'd stopped being a stubborn ass and just opened my eyes, then…

The night I took McGee up the in the mountains for our first date flashes through my mind:

"_What do you want Tim?" I ask._

"_We've been friends a long time Tony, have you known me to be with anyone?" He asks_

_I stay silent knowing the answer and he continues on._

"_Maybe what I want is something deeper with somebody I already care about." He finishes. _

The final memory flash seems to calm me down a little bit, I don't know why I'm thinking about him like I've already lost him, we have all the time in the world just as soon as we sort this mess out and put it behind us. We will make many more memories just like our first date and we will be happy for a long time.

The elevator finally opens as it reaches the parking lot, I make my way over to my car and as soon as I'm behind the seat and punch in the address on my Satnav. I push the accelerator down the floor and speed out of the parking lot heading to McGee's location.

"Don't worry Tim, I coming to get you back. This will all be over soon." I say out loud.

I don't know if I'm talking to myself to keep myself calm or if I'm just hoping on some level that McGee can actually hear me. Either way it helps the car journey go by quickly, I reach my destination around twenty minutes later. I step out of my car and look up at the towering old warehouse in front of me.

Only one way in and out by the looks of it and you wouldn't be able to speed out of the front in a straight line or you would end up in the water, something is telling me that if I go in here then there's a high chance I will not be coming back out. I give a heavy shrug of my shoulders, doesn't matter if I don't come back, as long Tim gets out ok. I make my way over to the warehouse door and slowly open it.

Upon entering the warehouse I can't see much the whole place is engulfed in darkness apart from a small light at the far end of the room, there sat McGee tied to a chair.

"Tim!" I shouted as I began to run over to him.

I got to the centre of the warehouse before a voice spoke out before me.

"Stop right there, Agent DiNozzo." The voice echoed.

I looked up and seen the outline of a figure standing on a metal catwalk above McGee.

"Take another step and he dies." The voice continued.

I take in a deep breath to calm myself down, I can feel my hand bawling up into fist that are clamped so hard I'm sure my knuckles where going white.

"I came alone, now let Tim go." I shouted back up to the figure.

As much as I tried I could make out any facial features of the figure, I could only just about see his outline so I would be able to take a shot at him even if I wanted to do.

"First of all you need to do exactly as I say if you want him back. So take you gun out and toss to the other end of the warehouse. We don't want you taking shots at me now do we?"

I should been expecting that one. These things are never that easy and the guy would be completely stupid to let me keep my gun. I remove my gun, put it on the floor and give it a good kick so it slides the other end of the warehouse.

"It's good to see that you listen to instructions straight away unlike Agent McGee here." The voice muses.

"I will make you pay for what you've done to him." I growl back.

I can the see the outline of the figure walking back and forth across the cat walk.

"That I have no doubt about my dear boy. The question is will you have enough fight left in you to actually do any damage?"

I can feel my body growing tenser with each passing second, I look at McGee again. He still hasn't moved looks like he's out cold as I can just about make out his chest slowly moving up and down signalling his breathing.

"So…are you finally going to explain why you're doing this?" I ask.

The figure pauses now and seems to thinking it over before answering.

"You Agent DiNozzo, I've been watching you for a while now…"

"Well don't I feel the lucky one." I growl back.

Taking another glance at McGee I can see he seems to be moving that tiny bit more, thankfully seems like he's coming around.

The voice gives out a little chuckle.

"You should. Anyway I had this theory about you…You are not the type of person to ever commit to anyone, you live lies. It is your job after all, you lived a lie your whole life, with your family, with your colleagues for a while, you even lived a lie with Jeanne…"

I can't help but give a flinch at the mention of Jeanne, yes I was living a lie with her but I still felt something. But I can't let this asshole see any signs that's he's getting to me.

"Seems like you have done your research."

The figure continues to walk back and forth on the catwalk and continues to explain.

"My theory Agent DiNozzo is that you are afraid to give your whole being to anyone. But then…Agent McGee entered the picture and…well I noticed a change in you; you were showing different signs than before. At first I thought it was because Agent McGee was guy…but then I got to thinking, it's because for the first time in your life… you're in love. So I needed to see how much of yourself you're willing to give for him."

There's a brief silence and all I can hear is McGee's breathing picking up, becoming deeper and faster. He's waking up, I can hear him mumbling slightly as he comes round.

"T…Tony?" I manage to pick my name out of all the mumbling.

I instantly go to take a step towards him but I stop myself, not wanting anyone to blow McGee's head off.

"It's fine Agent DiNozzo, you can go to him…but if you attempt to untie him. I kill him." The voice states.

I don't need to think it over; I instantly run over to McGee and crouch down in front of him. Looking over his face I can see he has taken a beating.

"Hey…Tim…Tim it's me." I whisper softly to him.

He seems to register my voice and slowly opens his bruised eyes, it takes him a few seconds to register that it's me in front of him. I see a small smile crack across his face. He tries to speak but he can't seem to get all of his words out. Probably through a mix of pain, no energy and dehydration.

"Y…You…shouldn't…shouldn't of…"

"I wasn't going to leave you." I cut him off.

I run my hand across the side of his face carefully so not to hurt him, but so I can confirm that he is real.

"Stu…Stubborn arse…told you…not to come." He says with a little a grin.

"Stubborn is me all over. Just stay with me bit a longer while I get us out of this." I lean forward and kiss his forehead.

I stand up and look around; I have a better view of this end of the warehouse now. I notice just out of the way of the light there is small table with something on it; I also notice that there doesn't appear to be anyone else in the warehouse with us apart from me, Tim and the mysterious figure.

"So what do I have to do, to get him out of here?" I ask calling up to the figure.

"That is simple…" The voice answers back.

Another light comes on illuminating the table. I walk over to it and I can see one small object, a syringe with a clear liquid inside.

"If you want him back, you must be willing to give everything."

"So you want me to kill myself?" I ask not sounding too surprised.

"It won't kill you straight away, it'll take about twenty minutes to kill you…and that's if you're strong enough to fight against it. But I don't expect you to actually do it Junior." The voice says with high amusement clearly coming through.

It takes a few seconds for everything to register in my skull, when it does my eyes go wide. The shock sets in instantly at the realisation but at the same time I can't say I'm surprised.

"Junior? Did you just call me Junior?" I shout demanding an answer.

"Oh so I did." The voice chuckles.

Another light comes on and the figure steps into it confirming my thoughts.

"So whats it to be Junior?"

_Authors Note: _

_So we find out who is behind it all at last. What will Tony do? Inject himself risking death or leave Tim behind?_

_Keep reading to find out._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_THERE WILL BE M~M SCENES IN THE STORY AT CERTAIN POINTS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING THEN DON'T READ._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 16**

Another light flickers and my thoughts are confirmed.

"So what's it to be Junior?" My father asks as he steps into the light leaning over the catwalk railing.

I can feel my father's eyes watching me with the utmost concentration; it's almost as if he's searching for some form of answer in my body language. I turn my head slightly so I can see McGee and notice him shaking his head slightly; I slowly walk back over to him being careful to not give my father a reason to kill him. Once I reach him I crouch down, stretching my arms across his legs so I can gently squeeze his thigh, his eyes lock with mine as he tries to search for my decision himself. Eventually he seems to find my answer and begins to shake his head slightly.

"Y…You can't." He says softly.

"I can and I will Tim." I whisper back to him.

I can see McGee's eyes beginning to water and as a single drop begins to fall he shakes his head a little bit more vigorously.

"Wh…Why?" He voice begins to choke.

"Tim I'll do it because…" My voice catches in my throat, this is it. I best say my goodbye now because even with twenty minutes before it kills me I wouldn't be able to make it to any hospital.

"Because I love you, that's why Tim. We've known each other how many years now? And I don't really have any regrets, the only regret I have is not sorting you and me out earlier… The past few weeks have been the best of my entire life, Fo…For the first time I felt at peace with myself, you completed me Tim…and… I'm not afraid to die because of that, if it means you can live on….ju…just promise me…you'll never blame yourself for this…this is whole situation is my fault so don't ever blame yourself."

I lift myself up slightly so I can place our foreheads together; I close my eyes and take a deep breath taking in every last essence of McGee's scent. I can't help but let a small sob escape my lips; I slowly press my lips to his softly and let them linger there for a few seconds longer than usual being sure to take in the sweet taste that is my Probie. Once I move my lips away from his I can see tears are streaming down his face.

"I promise…Tony." He manages to sob out quietly.

I take another deep breath and wipe my eyes, can't let my father see my face like this. I'll go down dry eyed and standing strong, I'll do the shot, get Tim untied and then get him as far as I can to help before I'm done for. I stand up and turn around heading back towards the table with the syringe on taking a few seconds to look it over; I turn back around to face my father who seems to be grinning.

"So you've made a decision Junior. I knew I was right about you, it's in your genes son, DiNozzos always look out for number one." He explains smugly.

"You know dad? If this was a few weeks ago I'd say 'Yeah you do know me' and I'd run…But! This isn't a few weeks ago and a lots changed."

I turn around quickly picking up the syringe. Nice and quick is the way to do this, that way I have no chance to back out of this decision.

"Junior! What are you doing?" I hear my father shout as I stab myself in the neck with the syringe.

I can feel a hard pressure as I push the liquid into my body.

"I'm proving I'm nothing like you!" I shout up at him.

"You stupid son of a…" My father begins to shout but is cut off by a large banging noise coming from behind him.

I seize the opportunity to run back over to McGee now, knowing full well that I'm against the clock and begin to attack the rope at his hands. The rope is knotted very tightly and proves difficult for me to start getting loose, just as part of the rope begins to loosen up I begin to feel my body getting slightly heavier. Got to be the effects of whatever was in the syringe. Come on! Focus!

Eventually I manage to free his hands although it took me longer than I planned and with great effect I manage to get back on feet and pull McGee on to his while resting half of him on my shoulder. I turn my head around to the catwalk but I can no longer see my father, the banging noise seems to be getting louder, making me panic a little. Got to get Tim outside and to some help.

"To…Tony…you…ok? He asks.

"I'm doing just fine Probie." I tell him through gritted teeth.

The reality was I was far from fine, my vision begins to blur slightly and trying to focus on getting to the door is a lot more difficult than I thought. My whole body seems to get heavier by the minute and I can feel my functionality beginning to slow right down. We eventually make it to the door of the warehouse and I somehow manage to locate the handle opening the door, I feel the slight breeze hit my face which is actually a small mercy as my body is beginning to heat up.

We make it about half way to the car before my knees finally give in and we both fall to ground; Tim manages to land on his own knees while I feel the concrete hit my face hard. I can feel a bit of pressure on my side and around a minute later I realise McGee's trying to roll me over on to my back, he struggles but manages to do so and judging by the way his back hits the ground next to me, all of his will and energy is officially spent up.

My whole body seems to be burning with pain now and I push myself through it as much as I can manage so I can move my arm in order to find McGee's hand, grasping it I turn my head so we are facing each other. I can see his lips moving but his words seem to fading in and out.

"Tony Ju….Hold on…Fight…Oh god…Don't…Leave..."

I try to force myself to speak but no matter how much I command my mouth to move I can't seem to manage to from the words. I just about manage to give his hand another firm squeeze and through an intense painful effort I manage to give him a genuine DiNozzo smile. My vision begins to blur even more now and the darkness of death comes and goes in patches, first McGee, then darkness, then McGee, then darkness, now a light….Heaven? They always said darkness and then a light at the end of tunnel meant you were dead, but why can I still a hear noises and my name being called over and over again?

"Tony! Tony!"

"DiNozzo!"

"Don't leave me Tony!"

_Authors Note: _

_So only a short chapter this time around guys but hey plenty went down right? Tony injected himself and clearly couldn't fight it off long enough to get McGee help….And where did Senior get off too as well?_

_Keep reading to find out._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors note:_

_Just something I decided to do because I love Tony and Tim and would love them to be together. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters; I just like to make them do things in my stories for my own and of course your amusement._

_Love you all._

**Chapter 17**

White. Nothing but white. It doesn't seem to matter which way I look all I can see if white, I don't know how long I've been here but I can't help but get the feeling that I've known this place my whole life. So what is this place?

The last thing I can remember is lying on the floor staring into McGee's eyes…Oh that's right…I died or at least I think I'm dead. Does death usually have this constant mumbling noise? And it's not just a single tone mumble; it's constantly changing into different tones.

I honestly expected death to be so much more…exciting. I thought it would be this whole other place filled with people who have passed, or even just my favourite moment in life repeated. But this? I never expected it to be like this, just a plain white void with nothing but a mumbling to keep me company.

So it's official Anthony DiNozzo is dead, give me my due I took a beating through my life. I survived the plague, being blown up, an airborne virus on a ghost ship, multiple occasions of being shot at and not one of those slowed me down. But giving my life for someone I love is how it ends for me, figures really; the one thing I spent my entire life without is the thing that eventually killed me. If I could would I do it all differently? Hell No! The only thing I would change is making sure I had more time with my Probie. I hope he's dealing with everything ok.

The mumbling suddenly gets louder and I have to cover my ears as the noise becomes unbearable. It sounds like static coming through a badly tuned radio station, and that's when it clears. A voice comes through and echoes around the white void as clear as day.

At first it was a heavy sigh.

"God DiNozzo…" A rough voice echoes.

"Boss?" I can't help but say to myself as the voice continues to echo around me.

I continue to look around the white void and notice that images of my life with the boss begin to appear around me. Leaving spaces between them, making the white void look like a chess board.

"Only you could survive so much to give it all away for someone else…Not that it's a bad thing to do." Gibbs' voice continues, I can't help but sense that he seems upset. His tone of voice seems to be lower than usual like he doesn't want anyone else to hear him.

"Gibbs was never good at goodbyes." I hear a soft female voice behind making me jump a little.

"Kate!" I shout purely from the relief of no longer having to be in this place alone.

I notice that some of the pictures of Gibb's begin to fade where as others stay hanging around me.

"So this is death?" I ask tilting my head to Kate slightly.

"Well yes and no." She replies.

"What do you mean yes and no?" I lift my eyebrows at her in confusion.

"Well yes you are dead, and no this isn't the afterlife yet."

"So what is this place then?" I raise my voice in frustration gesturing my arms all around me.

"This is the place you wait while they work out what to do with you." Kate continues as if I've said nothing. "And before you ask, I don't know who 'They' are." She finishes before I can even finish the thought of my next question.

"So what's with the mumbling noise and hearing Gibb's voice?" I continue my questioning.

Kate just gives me a sympathetic look and gives her shoulders a shrug.

"I have no idea Tony; I never had any of this when it happened to me."

The disappointment at the lack of an answer must have shown on my face as Kate steps forward and gives me a hug. I let my head rest on her shoulder and give out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I could look at it that at least I got to hear one familiar voice at the end." I say trying to cheer myself up but failing miserably.

Almost as if the white void had been listening to our conversation, the mumbling picks up in volume again and the static noise returns causing both myself and Kate to cringe at the noise. Once again a clear voice echoes around the room although this time it's accompanied by a second and they seem to be having a conversation.

"Still nothing?" The first voice asks covered with deep concern.

"N…No not yet, but I know Tony he's been through worse…he can't be dead now…can he? Ziva?" The second voice replies with a small croak indicting the verge of tears.

Kate looks at me with a questionable look on her face as images of Abby and Ziva begin to fill in blanks of the white void joining the pictures of Gibbs. I just give her a soft smile at hearing the voices.

"Ziva and Abby." I reply answering her silent question.

"I…don't know Abby. Maybe it's time we say our goodbyes." Ziva's echoes.

"No! I can't and I won't." Abby's voice snaps back before returning to a quite whisper. "How's Tim doing?"

"He's on his feet. But he's not coping very well without Tony here." Ziva answers just a quietly.

The voices then fade and the mumbling noise returns to the white void. I can see Kate looking at me out the corner of my eye; I feel a single tear run down the side of my face at the thought of McGee not coping because of me.

"I gave my life…to protect him…to stop his suffering. But even in death he still needs me."

"I know Tony, but that's the way it works unfortunately. No matter how we go, those closest to us will still have to suffer our deaths." Kate says softly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I just wish I could hear his voice one last time."

Again it's as if the white void is listening to this conversation as the mumbling picks up again and the static returns. As the static clears I hear a single male voice, soft and delicate but filled with so much sorrow, hurt and pain that not even the coldest of hearts would go untouched by the sound.

"Tony? I…I don't know if you can hear me."

"McGee?" I raise my head up slightly.

Within an instant all of the pictures of Gibbs, Abby and Ziva are gone and the whole void is replaced with pictures of myself and McGee, not a single piece of white can be seen any more. I feel Kate's hand on my should give me a gentle but firm reassuring squeeze.

"Tony. I…I need you. I need you to come home to me at the end of every day. I need you to make me laugh and smile when I'm feeling down. I need you to be around so I can make you smile your goofy grin. But most of all…I need you because I love you. God damnit I love you Anthony DiNozzo, I always have…and I always will. So I'm begging you…if you can hear me…please…wake up…please…just come back to me. My heart is so lost without you."

McGee's voice finally breaks down and all that can be heard is the sound of his sobs and his uncontrollable crying. I can't help but cry myself unleashing a flow of tears that could rival a river.

"I love you too Tim. My heart aches without you too." I say softly.

"Looks like their decision has been made." Kate leans into my ear and whispers softly with a hint of excitement.

I look up and I can see a door in front of me. I notice that there is a two gold letters in the centre of the door that overlap each other, A & T.

"Why do you sound excited about that?" I ask wryly.

"Because that door means you're going back to him." She replies with a glint in her eye.

My head darts up looking between her and the door and I feel my eyes go wide from shock and excitement.

"You mean I'm going back to Probie?"

Kate just nods her head in confirmation. But there's still one thing I don't get.

"But how can I go back if I'm dead." I ask.

"Well you were dead, when we started this conversation." She smiles at me.

I give her a puzzled look as she pushes me towards the door.

"Oh never mind DiNozzo. You'll see."

I give Kate a little nod and a quick hug before finally stepping through the door. Everything goes black and for a few seconds there is nothing, but then a noise starts coming to me; faintly at first. Sounds like a beeping noise…yeah it is a beeping noise like a heart monitor…and that sobbing noise…it's Tim!

I open my eyes slowly as they feel really heavy, with a little bit of effort I manage to tilt my head so I can look at Tim. There he is at my bedside with his head resting on the bed beside my body crying into my blankets.

"You know you'll have to change them if you get them wet." I tell him with tiredness coating my voice.

His head shoots up so quick I wouldn't be surprised if he gave himself whiplash.

"Tony?"

"Hey" I reply with my DiNozzo grin "Miss me?"

Instantly he throws his arms around me and starts kissing and cuddling me like a child does when they find a lost puppy.

"Ok McHappy take it easy, still in a lot of pain here." I tell him through gritted teeth.

He quickly lets go and sits back in his chair, moving it slightly closer to bed. He grabs my hand and hold with both of his and gives me an apologetic look.

"Sorry" He whispers.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's because of you I'm back."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard everything you said…I love you too Tim." I tell him.

_Authors Note: _

_Awww wasn't that a nice chapter and a nice end to this story. Don't worry people there is still much to be answered such as where did Senior go? Will the team ever find Senior? What will happen next for Tony and Tim?_

_DO NOT FEAR THOUGH: I will be writing a sequel to this story which will start ASAP so _

_Keep reading to find out more._

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, yet again here's another massive Thank You! _

_Don't forget if you haven't already you can follow my Twitter account that is dedicated to my writing._

_Follow me on:_

_/KaneWKidlo_

_Will Update Soon._

_Love you all _


End file.
